Help Me
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Shuuhei falls ill, but is he really sick or is it something else? His zanpakuto is growing stronger and taking matters into his own hands by learning bankai without Shuuhei knowing. However, this new power isn't normal, and he seeks help from the only people who might have a clue what to do, which just so happens to be Urahara and the visored. Can they help control Shuuhei? KenShu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first Shuuhei-centered fic. I don't know why I'm suddenly infatuated with him, besides the fact that he's hot. Especially during his time at the academy. Shit man. I had no idea! I'm not so sure about the pairing yet, but he and Kensei just seem..right. Kira's too awkward and Rangiku belongs with Gin through my eyes, so..we get to Kensei. Meh, good enough. The time period for this is..well..I have no idea actually. Use your imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, unfortunately.

Chapter One

The shrill cries of innocent citizens pierced his ears, alerting him to quicken his pace towards the small village in the Rukongai. He had been returning to the Soul Society after a previous hollow extermination, when he suddenly felt more in another district not too far from the previous one. As tired as he was, it was his duty to protect the innocent, and that's exactly what he would do. Reaching the shanty town, he was disappointed to see most of the buildings in ruins and a few dead bodies. It looked like the work of multiple hollows, but his senses told him it was only one. One, very big hollow. Needless to say, he spotted it immediately, and noticed it was about to eat a small child. He flash stepped and within a second, the beasts arm was cut off and the child was carried safely to the ground, only to remain there instead of flee. The hollow cried out in pain, and used his other claw to swipe at the lieutenant.

He blocked with his sword, and with surprising strength pushed the claw away. Using flash step again, he jumped up, aiming to slice the head and kill it, but this hollow was smart and captured him within his giant hand, squeezing the air out of his lungs. He used his free hand to stab the beasts wrist, attempting to escape, but to no avail. With a sigh of defeat, he left the sword in it's wrist and held out his hand, aiming at the monsters face, and focused on his spirit energy to form a blue ball in his palm.

"Hado number 33, sokatsui!"

The blue light blasted the hollow in the face, making him drop his prey who quickly retrieved his sword and finished the fight before the hollow could recover. His sword severed its head, and it vanished. Sheathing his sword, he noticed the little boy still watching him with wide, teary eyes.

"Are you alright? Did it hurt you?" He used a gentle voice, and knelt down on his knee to be eye-level with the boy who merely shook his head no and sniffed.

"Then why are you crying? If you're alright, there's no need to cry. You should be checking on your family and friends, alright?" The boy simply nodded again, and stared at the tattoo on his saviors cheek.

"What's..what's your name, mister?" The boy asked shyly.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, what's your name kid?"

"Takeshi..Kaori"

"That's a pretty strong name, kid. It means warrior. Though..I guess your still too young" That made the kid stop crying.

"I am not!" Shuuhei smirked. Kids were too easy.

"Alright alright, take it easy. Look, members of the other divisions will be here to help, I gotta go. I want you to go find your family, okay?" He stood, and noticed the kid hesitate.

"Well..okay. they'll come help, right?"

"I promise" The kid nodded and ran towards the mess, but turned before he got too far.

"Thank you, Shuuhei! You're my new hero!"

Shuuhei smiled and waved before heading back home. The kid reminded him a lot of himself when he was little and got rescued by the old ninth division captain. The whole situation was a lot like that one. Maybe a little too much like it. The kid even admired his tattoo, and Shuuhei wondered if someday, that kid would get the same tattoo. Maybe it would become a reoccurring event. He laughed. A bunch of people with a sex position on their face. That kid..Takeshi..he had some spirit energy. Shuuhei shuddered. It really was too much like that memory.

He slowed down from his running, noticing the dense forest around him. Something felt..off. He inched his hand closer to his zanpakuto, but flinched away at the disturbed feeling it gave him. Pain rocketed through his head, and he gripped his right side while grunting. Something was wrong. He suddenly noticed how his sword was humming, and was giving off an eerie glow. It wasn't his usual bright teal spirit energy, it was black and red, like his sword spirits hair. Each time it pulsed, the pain got worse, and soon he was on his knees. It became harder to breathe, and his vision began to blur. Before he lost consciousness, he saw familiar shinigami run to him, and then he saw black.

...

"Hisagi? Hisagi! Someone get Unohana-Taicho! Quickly, somethings wrong! Shuuhei!" He could hear frantic voices, and felt himself being wheeled down the halls of probably the fourth division, but he couldn't see or speak, or breathe correctly. He recognized the voice as Izuru, so he knew he couldn't be in that bad of shape. Kira overreacted a lot, especially when it came to his friends. He felt a little more relaxed, but was still bothered by what happened earlier. He had been fine, and then suddenly he wasn't. Perhaps he over worked himself with all the hollow exterminations, plus paperwork and being an editor, hell he didn't even have a captain to help. But still, that didn't explain his zanpakuto feeling weird and giving off weird energy.

"Lieutenant Kira? What happened to lieutenant Hisagi?" Ah, that was Unohana, sounding calm as ever.

"We just went to check out the hollow site, to help any survivors, but when I felt his reiatsu suddenly spike and vanish, I got worried and went to check on him with some others..he was clutching his right eye and then passed out, but there aren't any injuries" Kira frantically explained. Shuuhei wasn't aware that his spiritual pressure had spiked, or vanished. He felt a warm hand touch his right eye and flinched, and finally opened his eyes blearily.

"Shuuhei! What the hell happened back there? You almost gave me a heart attack, asshole!" Izuru yelled and lightly punched his arm, not wanting to actually hurt him.

"Heh..sorry buddy," He coughed to clear his voice, which sounded watery and..odd, "I'm not sure what happened, actually. I just got this bad feeling..and then my zanpakuto started humming and gave off this dark glow. It hurt like hell, man" Unohana gave him a strange look, and whipped out a needle. Shuuhei winced.

"I will need a blood sample, and then you'll be allowed to go home. We'll give you the results sometime tomorrow. Also, I suggest talking with your zanpakuto, to see if there might be a problem with it" She advised while drawing blood, which made Shuuhei a little dizzy. He groaned, not wanting to speak with his sword.

"Ah yes, you have problems with your sword don't you? I apologize, but it may be for the best. You may leave when ready, good evening lieutenants" She smiled and left the two men to talk alone.

"Dammit, I don't want to talk with him" Shuuhei groaned again. Izuru gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry man, but I agree with Unohana-Taicho. It might help" Shuuhei sighed and weakly stood, staggering for a second before walking out of the room. Izuru followed and watched carefully. Something was wrong with his best friend, and he had a bad feeling about it. Everytime he staggered, Izuru was prepared to catch him, and eventually just put his arm around Hisagi's waist to keep him up. Shuuhei put his arm on Kira's shoulders and used him for support, suddenly feeling exhausted. Every now and again, his eye would twitch in pain, and he started getting nervous. He didn't want that pain again. Luckily, they reached the ninth division and found his quarters. Izuru helped him inside and led him to his bed.

"I'll make you some tea and food, that might help. I want you to try speaking with your sword until I come back, got it?" His tone left little room for argument.

"Ugh. Yes, mother" Shuuhei huffed, and Izuru walked away in satisfaction. He reluctantly crossed his legs, sword in lap, and closed his eyes. It only took a few minutes before he was in his inner world, which was pretty much just blackness. Something felt different though, and he noticed red cracks on the ground and in what he assumed was the sky. The voice of his zanpakuto made him want to groan again.

"What the hell are you doing? You never come here. What, ya miss me or something?" His swords rough voice teased him.

"I want to know why you acted strange earlier. What's going on?" Shuuhei acted calm, but he really wanted to kill someone. Specifically his zanpakuto.

"Che, dumb ass. You can't even recognize when your own sword is getting stronger? You really are a disappointment"

"Getting stronger? God dammit, come talk to me face to face, this is ridiculous" His sword never liked doing anything face to face. Whether it was fighting or simply talking.

"I'll pass. Besides, I'm busy right now, so fuck off. You'll see soon enough what's happening. Until then, let me take care of it" Hisagi was going to object, but he found himself being thrown out of his inner world and pulled back into reality. Izuru was sitting in a chair next to him, holding a tray of food and tea, looking worried.

"That guys an ass..ugh" Shuuhei grumbled and gripped his head, feeling a dull throb on his right side.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well"

"Of course not. All he said was he's getting stronger and then kicked me out. Real helpful" He took the tray and began eating, ignoring the twitching in his eye again. Izuru didn't seem to notice, and Hisagi was starting to wonder if he was just going insane. After finishing the food, he thanked Kira and told him he would be alright, and to go rest himself, which he reluctantly did. Shuuhei eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

A/N: Well, how was the first chapter? Kensei won't be coming in until later. In the mean time, Shuuhei learns what the hell is happening with not only his sword, but himself.

So look forward to that, and please review!  
Ilovemybabyboy


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this immediately after writing the first chapter xD Hey, when a good idea hits you, make the most of it before it goes away. Shuuhei might be OOC in this one, but the guys got a psycho zanpakuto, what can you expect? And anyways, his OOC-ness is only going to get worse in later chapters. Ah..hell with it, you'll figure it out.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter Two**

Shuuhei woke up early, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He felt like shit, to put it simply. When he tried standing, his legs decided to stop working and he fell on the unforgiving wood floor. He sighed angrily and reached up to get his phone from the nightstand. He felt weak doing this. Shuuhei Hisagi did not like feeling weak. He reluctantly dialed the number, and the person answered immediately.

"Hello?" His tone was worried, maybe panicked, scared even. Shuuhei snorted and decided to milk it.

"Izuruuuuu" He whined, sounding more miserable than he really was.

"Shuuhei? What's wrong?"

"Come heeeeeere"

Shuuhei heard the phone click, and not even a minute later Izuru was in his room, frazzled and out of breath from running so fast.

"I got here..as soon as..I could..why are you on the floor?" He recovered quickly at seeing Shuuhei's odd state.

"Shut up and help me" Was his short response. Kira chuckled and lifted his friend back onto the bed, making it seem as if Shuuhei weighed nothing.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or not. I think I deserve an answer since I ran all the way over here, only to find you on the floor being too lazy to help yourself"

"It's not like I wanted to ask for help. My legs just decided to give out on me and well, I knew _you_ would help" It wasn't a lie. He just didn't mention the fact that he would only ever let Izuru see him like this.

"I think you should go back to Unohana Taicho and stay there for a while. You don't look good at all, Shuuhei"

"Nah..I'm fine. Once I get my blood test results back I'll feel better"

"You make it sound as if the results will be good"

"Well? Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know..I just feel like it's more than what we're looking into. But if you insist.." Kira trailed off as a hell butterfly entered Shuuhei's room through the window.

"Hello, Lieutenant Hisagi, I have your blood test results. Please come see me when available" It was from Unohana, and Shuuhei suddenly felt nervous. What if something was wrong and Kira was right? What if there was something really wrong with him?

"Need help getting up?" Izuru asked extending his hand. Hisagi accepted and walked shakily to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth before leaving his home and going to the fourth division.

* * *

"The results look normal, and all I can say is you may be overworked and need to rest for a while. It would explain your migraines and fatigue. As for your zanpakuto, I cannot help you. I'm sure you can handle it though"

Shuuhei admired her kindness, but really it didn't reassure him. He didn't feel overworked, he felt sick, and not in the normal way. He wanted to know what his zanpakuto was doing, and what he meant by getting stronger. The thought made his skin crawl. That blood thirsty monster didn't need more power.

"Thank you, Unohana Taicho"

* * *

After returning home, Izuru forced Shuuhei to relax, which really doesn't work. He had drew a bath for him, and locked him in the bathroom until he saw it fit to be let out. Hisagi sighed and slouched down into the warm water, trying to clear his mind. Sure, he worked a lot, when you don't have a captain you kinda have to. He didn't mind it that much, and being the editor plus practicing guitar and cooking, and occasionally training, but he liked being busy. He didn't like down time, like right now. He felt bored, annoyed, and lazy. And to top it all off, there was something wrong with him. Great.

Fed up with being under lock down, Shuuhei got dressed and drained the tub, brushing his hair out again and with one strong kick, the locked door was down. He regretted kicking so hard, because his legs felt like jelly now and he staggered to his bed before collapsing. Izuru watched with surprise and worry, and seriously thought about calling Unohana. He looked at his best friends face and realized he had fallen asleep, and smiled before leaving the man with some peace and quiet. What he didn't know was that Shuuhei had passed out, not fallen asleep.

* * *

"Ugh..where am I.." Hisagi muttered. He looked around and realized it was his inner world, sort of. The blackness had cleared, and there was actually a world now, though it was dark. The ground was cracked and dry, looking like ash colored dirt, and there were wilted trees here and there. What really caught his attention was the dark red sky with black clouds. It was dark and creepy, not at all what Shuuhei imagined it would ever be. He would rather have the blackness. The ground shook occasionally, and thunder would echo around him.

"Tch, you again?" His swords voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What is this? I want answers, Kazeshini"

"I told ya to wait. Didn't I tell you, I'm getting stronger? Since you refuse to try to get more powerful, I'm doing it myself. Soon, we'll be unstoppable" His laughter echoed around Shuuhei, and suddenly he was standing directly in front of him.

"What are you doing to my body? Why am I in so much pain?"

"You're asking a lot of questions lately, are you scared? You shouldn't be. This is the best thing for us. The pain is just a side effect, don't worry. Soon, we'll excel above even a captains level of power"

"Stop messing with me and just spit it out. What exactly are you doing?" Shuuhei was tired of not knowing. He was actually starting to worry.

"Ugh, fine, I'll just show you" The spirit brought out his scythe like swords, and closed his eyes as if meditating. The blades glowed black and red, and Hisagi felt pain erupt through him again. He clutched the right side of his face and collapsed, letting out a scream of both pain and fear.

"Stop, Kazeshini! Stop it!" He screamed, wanting the pain to stop. His zanpakuto opened it's eyes, and they were black. Shuuhei felt something cold and sticky on his hand, and found blood.

"Kazeshini!" He screamed again before getting thrown out of his inner world once again, screaming as he came back to reality. He wasn't surprised to see Izuru looking horrified, and he continued gripping his face and gasped when more blood covered his hands.

"Sh-Shuuhei! What's happening!" Izuru looked beyond panicked, and quickly went to call Unohana. He dropped his phone when Shuuhei looked at him with his right eye, which was solid black. The other eye was normal. He panicked, and punched Hisagi with all of his strength, which luckily made him snap out of it, though he still seemed in pain.

"I..Izuru..what happened? Why am I bleeding?"

Kira felt terrible, his friend sounded so lost and confused. His face looked almost grey, and he had red marks under his eyes and blood all over the right one. Another odd thing was his hair had grown, now it was the length it was during the academy days. He looked just like he did after that hollow attacked him and gave him those three scars. Izuru suddenly gasped as blood flowed out of Shuuhei's nose and mouth, and he quickly took him to the fourth.

* * *

"Oh dear..what on Earth happened?" Unohana was actually shocked at Hisagi's rapidly decreasing health.

"He just..I..I don't know! He was sleeping and then he was screaming and..his eye was _black_! His actual eyeball was pitch black and there was blood and..god he's so pail! I don't know what to do!" At this point Izuru was holding back tears and was on the verge of hysteria.

"Hisagi, can you hear me? What happened?" Unohana tried reaching him, but he was mumbling nonsense and his eyes looked lifeless. She noticed how his right eye suddenly changed, leaking in blackness slowly. She had seen that before, and suddenly looked very grim and summoned a hell butterfly.

"Please excuse my sudden absense, I will return from Karakura town shortly, this is an emergency and I will explain later. I apologize, Head captain" The butterfly flew away, heading to the first division. Izuru looked shocked, and didn't get to ask before Unohana disappeared with Shuuhei. She opened a senkaimon and rushed through, not daring to waist anytime.

* * *

"U-Unohana? What's wrong?" A very shocked Urahara asked. Unohana never came to his shop, so he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Please, save him Kisuke. He's so sick and I can't help him with this certain problem"

"What problem? What happened to the kid?"

She explained the whole story, and Kisuke did not show one sign of his usual self. He looked grim, just as Unohana had.

"But how..why him? How can that be possible.."

"I don't know, but I must return now. The head captain needs to know about this" Kisuke nodded and she left, leaving him with a barely breathing Shuuhei. He noticed the black eye, and sighed sadly.

"How did you turn into a hollow.."

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter well done! No, Shuuhei's not a full hollow. It will all make sense in the next chapter. Also, if you need help picturing a sick looking Shuuhei, there's a picture on google somewhere where he's got a bandage thing on his right eye and there's blood on it. He still looks hot though.. Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go with the third chapter! Things are gonna start getting hectic, and our beloved little Shuuhei is gonna get violent. I listened to misery business by paramore while writing this. Such a good song^.^**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Bleach**

**Chapter Three**

It had been a few days since Unohana brought the deathly looking Hisagi into Urahara's shop, and things were taking a turn for the worst. He looked like a walking dead man, with light gray skin and blood red marks under his eyes. His right eye would change from black to normal, but the yellow iris had yet to emerge. He would talk sometimes, but usually he was sputtering nonsense to himself. Urahara didn't know what to do, so he invited Ichigo over. The poor strawberry looked mortified.

"Holy shit..what happened to him?" Ichigo kept a quiet voice, so Shuuhei wouldn't get alarmed.

"I don't know. His zanpakutos been acting up, talking about getting more powerful, and the poor kid gets these awful waves of pain on the right side of his face..I don't know what to do"

"Shit..I've never heard of such a thing. Why him though?"

"His zanpakutos a violent one, they don't get along. I think the kids actually scared of it"

"That's terrible..Shuuhei was always so calm and in control, I never would have suspected this..why is the pain only in that one area?"

"According to Izuru, he was attacked by a hollow while he was in the academy. Clawed him right over the eye.." Kisuke trailed off, suddenly sounding contemplative.

"You don't think.."

"I have a hunch. That hollow did something to him, and it's affecting him now. Mixed with his zanpakutos sudden desire to be strong, it's doing something..it doesn't quite make sense, but it's a hunch"

"I think your right. I just wonder what exactly his sword is doing.." Ichigo noticed Shuuhei grip his eye and grimace, and grew wide eyed as his eye turned black.

"Urahara, he's-" Ichigo was cut off when Shuuhei let out a blood curdling scream and writhed in his bed. His head thrashed from side to side, and Ichigo saw the yellow iris appear in a slit and opened up. His hollow eye was complete.

"Ichigo, lose the gigai, now. Get Zangetsu ready" Urahara was serious, which meant Shuuhei could attack them. Ichigo did as he was told, and Urahara was right, he attacked. Ichigo had barely dodged his sword, and Urahara was trying to restrain him with bakudo. Hisagi broke through each one. The three scars on his face were almost glowing, and Ichigo backed away.

"Shuuhei, snap out of it! Look at what you're doing!" Ichigo tried talking some sense into the deranged lieutenant, but it fell upon deaf ears.

"Reap, Kazeshini"

"Ichigo, watch out! Watch his blades!" Urahara yelled, still trying to seal Hisagi. One of the scythes spun at Ichigo, and it barely cut his arm. The wound released a red and black aura, and it burned. A lot. Shuuhei spun the other around his finger, while launching again and wrapping his chain around Ichigo. He pulled his arm back, about to let the other blade go, but stopped himself. His free hand gripped the other one, trying to restrain it.

"He's trying to control it! Urahara, now!" Ichigo yelled, and Urahara sent out a stream of bakudo, effectively binding the distraught Hisagi. After a few moments of him struggling, he stopped moving and breathed raggedly. Urahara approached him carefully and lifted his chin up to look at his face.

"His hollows gone for now"

"My..my what? Urahara..oh, Ichigo's here too" He smiled weakly at Ichigo, and Ichigo smiled back.

"Try not to speak, your weak right now"

"I'm..weak? Why am I weak? Someone please tell me what's going on"

"Shuuhei, you have a hollow living in you, like Ichigo. Your zanpakutos got something to do with it, I just haven't figured it out yet"

"I've..got a _hollow_..what? A h-hollow? And Kazeshini..I  
..oh god..I'm a _visored_?" Shuuhei sounded unbelievably depressed and horrified, and Ichigo felt for him. Having a hollow wasn't easy. He remembered fighting for control, and it was hard. It hurt. But Shuuhei seemed so much..worse.

"The visored..why didn't I think of it before? They could help, since they're also trying to control their hollows"

"Uh, Kisuke, wouldn't throwing him into a mix of uncontrolled hollows be sorta..bad?"

"We did it to you"

"Yeah but..look at him. He's way worse than I ever was"

"Yes, but I certainly can't help him. Unless you want to deal with it, he's going with them" Urahara made a good point. There was no help for him here, and Ichigo didn't want such a dangerous thing on his hands. He had no idea how to help something like that. As bad as he felt for Shuuhei, maybe going with the visoreds would be best. They both looked at Shuuhei, who had fallen unconscious again, and sighed. Yes, it was for the best.

* * *

Urahara accompanied Ichigo to the visoreds warehouse, carrying the unconscious Shuuhei bridal style. Ichigo's arm still tingled, but Urahara told him he would be alright. Their main concern was Shuuhei, and if he would even get out of this alive. The hollow that attacked him all those years ago definitely did something to him, and his zanpakuto was making it worse. He looked like death, it was amazing he was even alive. The old Shuuhei was nothing but a shell harboring monsters inside. Reaching the warehouse, Urahara waved at Shinji who was waiting outside.

"I see you got my message" Urahara tried sounding calm, but Shinji knew him too well.

"I did, in the middle of a nap too. This is the kid, eh? He looks like shit" Shinji noticed the tattoo, but said nothing about it.

"He..just try to help him. I can't do anything at all for him, but maybe the nine of you can"

"Wait, nine? Uh, there's only eight of us, Kisuke"

"I know. You're forgetting Ichigo's a visored too"

"Wait, what? I'm staying here too? Why!" Ichigo did not want to be surrounded by hollows. It made Shirosaki act up. Plus, most of them annoyed him.

"He needs all the help he can get, Ichigo. Look at him, and tell me he doesn't"

"Well..alright.."

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's get the kid inside" Shinji motioned Ichigo to enter, and said goodbye to Kisuke. The other visored would find this very interesting. Once inside, he yelled for the others to gather and started explaining the situation, and marveled at each one of their reactions.

Hiyori looked a little surprised, but mostly pissed for being woken up.

Lisa looked sympathetic, but also impatient, probably wanting to go read her manga. The perv.

Hachi looked very concerned, probably thinking of ways to help.

Love looked plain out shocked, and a little worried.

Rose looked calm, but a hint of skepticism and maybe fear showed through his eyes.

Mashiro looked bubbley as ever, but also seemed a bit saddened for the poor boy even though she didn't know him. And finally..

Kensei looked pissed. Truly, utterly pissed. Maybe a little surprised, possibly worried, but mostly pissed. This was the kid he saved, he could just feel it. Plus the 69 tattoo just gave it away. That kid had a hollow in him. And Kensei was pissed. Shinji finished speaking, and he immediately stomped into his room. If he stayed out there any longer his own hollow would come out.

"Well..that was expected. Anyways, we're taking care of the kid and helping him control this thing inside him. Even Ichigo's gonna stay and help. Now, where's he gonna stay? Who's got the biggest room?" Everyone was dead silent, and tension rose in the air immediately. Shinji got the silent message.

"Really..you're serious? Tell me that's a joke" Again, no one spoke.

"Fuck..who wants to go tell him?" Shinji sighed when no one spoke again, getting irritated of the silence.

"Fine..I'll go. Lazy cowards" Everyone flipped him off as a response, and Ichigo sat on the couch, holding Hisagi awkwardly wishing he would just wake up. He jumped when he heard yelling, and everyone became quiet again, obviously wanting to hear this.

"Fuck no! No fucking way, Shinji!" That was undoubtedly Kensei, obviously unamused.

"Sorry, but there's no where else-"

"There's the couch!"

"He's sick, Kensei, he looks like he could keel over any second. Besides, you've got a big bed-"

"I take up a lot of space!"

"So does Hachi, and his bed isn't this big"

"I don't give a fuck! The kid isn't sleeping in here and that's final!"

"..."

It grew deathly quiet, and everyone sweat dropped. Shinji may be..well, Shinji, but you do not want to piss him off. Not even Hiyori dared to go that far. A minute later, Kensei came out looking like he had been to hell and back, and sat down quietly. Shinji emerged two seconds later looking perfectly normal.

"That's settled! So, he'll stay in Kensei's room. Ichigo, you get the couch"

"Oh come on!" Ichigo protested, but stopped at Shinji's death stare. "Erm..eheh..nevermind..that's fine"

Shinji grinned, but then it faded when he noticed Shuuhei start to wake up. Everyone tensed, and looked at the sick lieutenant apprehensively. He saw Ichigo, and then six unfamiliar faces, which made him tense up. Ichigo gave him an assuring look, and he relaxed a little. Until he saw Kensei. His whole body tensed to the point where it shook.

"Y-y-you..M-Muguruma T-taicho..I mean ex Taicho..I-I mean.." Kensei sighed, which shut Shuuhei up immediately.

"It's Kensei, kid" His voice made Shuuhei get goosebumps, though he wasn't sure why.

"I-I..I'm sorry to bother you, K-Kensei, I mean..Um.."

"We heard the story, don't worry about it. Whatever the hell is wrong with you, we'll help one way or another, so don't worry" The other visoreds were shocked to hear Kensei sound..reassuring. It was rather..unnerving.

"I-I see..thank you, K-Kensei"

"Che..are you cold or something? Quit stuttering"

Everyone, who's heads had been going back and forth between the two men, noticed Shuuhei's blush which was easy to see due to the greyness of his face.

"Uh..y-yeah I'm cold.." Ichigo looked at him strangely. The guy was in his lap, and wasn't cold. Why would he lie? More important, why was he so nervous?

"Well, it's late. We should all get some rest, ne?" Shinji said with a yawn. The others followed, and Shuuhei noticed his position on Ichigo and quickly got off, but swayed when he stood. Ichigo reached out to help, but Kensei was already there.

"I got him. Thanks for bringing him here" Kensei said with his gruff voice.

"Uh..sure, Kensei. You got it from here?" Ichigo replied, confused by the usually distant mans actions. He nodded, and started walking away when Ichigo added one more thing.

"Oh, Kensei? Watch him carefully. His hollow comes and goes randomly, just be ready. And be careful"

"Che, I got it, Strawberry" Kensei grumbled and continued to his room with a wobbly Shuuhei. It was going to be an odd night.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three is now finished! Things are going to start getting good. The rating might become an issue..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fourth chapter! So, here's a random question. Have any of you ever watched a stripper get her ass kicked in the middle of the street? It's really weird..especially at three in the morning. And No, it wasn't my stripper. I was in my house. Still, it was random. Well, regardless, enjoy the fourth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

When Shuuhei got to Kensei's room, a number of things happened. First, he noticed how surprisingly clean the mans room was. He had always pegged the guy as messy, but apparently not. There was a queen size bed, a closet, a full length mirror, a dresser, and a low table with four cushions. The next thing he noticed was the walls, which had a few holes in them, obviously made by a fist. That was _so_ comforting. He would be living with a psycho. And then, there was the issue of sleeping together. He didn't dare look at Kensei, who was probably glaring at him, and even when he felt his legs weaken, he didn't move. Kensei was his hero, and despite not seeing him for what, a century? He still got nervous around him. He felt pathetic for making the man help him, and now he would sleep in the same bed. Things could not get any worse. Well, that is until he collapsed from exhaustion. Great, now he can't even stand.

He expected the hard floor, but something strong and warm caught him. He cracked one grey eye open and blushed, realizing Kensei had caught him and their faces were a little too close for Shuuhei's liking. Kensei didn't blush, though he did feel warm, and he picked up Shuuhei like a feather off the ground before plopping him on the bed. Shuuhei huffed, getting irritated at feeling weightless, and crossed his arms which made Kensei scoff and mumble something like 'Fucking brat'. Hisagi thought for a moment Kensei was going to sleep on the floor, since the older man stopped and seemed to consider it, but apparently decided against it. Hey, it was his room and he'll be damned if he doesn't sleep in his bed. The tension rose immediately when he climbed in bed, keeping close to the edge like Hisagi even though the bed was a decent size. Shuuhei wanted to say something, he just didn't know what. Apparently Kensei felt the same, only he actually spoke. He never was one to keep thoughts to himself.

"You look like shit"

...Well that was one way to start a conversation.

"So I've been told. Thanks" Shuuhei responded sarcastically. Kensei rolled his eyes.

"Hmph. Don't think just cause you're sick I won't kick your ass if you try attacking me. Or if you just piss me off"

"I'll keep that in mind when this hollow of mine decides to come out" Shuuhei scoffed. At least he wasn't nervous anymore. Normally he didn't have such an attitude, but this man just brought it out of him. He couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

"Che, whatever. I'm goin to sleep, don't wake me up"

Shuuhei didn't respond, since he probably would wake him when his hollow came back. He would let Kensei sleep for now, but sadly it wouldn't last too long. With that in mind, he forced himself into a sleep that was far too short.

* * *

Hiyori had just fallen back to sleep after being rudely woken up from her nap, and was having nice, relaxing dreams when suddenly she jumped awake and nearly toppled out of bed when an odd reiatsu spiked and someones screams echoed throughout the warehouse. She then proceeded to let out strings of unpleasant words.

Shinji had been also sleeping, drooling all over his pillow and not moving a muscle, until he felt a cold, unnerving spiritual pressure explode. It made his skin crawl uncomfortably, and the terrible screams made it feel worse. He sighed, and went into the hallway.

Love and Rose had been playing cards with Hachi in Rose's room when the disturbance happened, and they looked at each other knowingly. The reiatsu felt like a hollows, mixed with a shinigami and something else entirely. It was different than theirs, and made them feel uneasy.

Mashiro had been talking to Lisa while reading manga with her when she suddenly felt like her skin was moving and the temperature had dropped. Lisa had dropped her manga and was already out the door, Mashiro following a second later. On their way to where the reiatsu was strongest, they had grabbed Ichigo who looked tired and confused. Apparently he didn't wake up immediately like the others. Plus he kind of sucked at feeling reiatsu. Even still, it was extremely strong, matching Ichigo's when he releases his full hollow. Even someone like the strawberry could feel it, though it took him a little bit. They ran into the other visoreds who also felt it, and entered Kensei's room where the reiatsu was strongest. They were not greeted with a pleasant sight.

Kensei was stuck against the wall with one of Shuuhei's scythes in his stomach, and Shuuhei had the hollow eye and a smirk that matched Shirosaki's. He noticed the others standing by the door and spun his other scythe at them. Shinji blocked it with his own sword and was about to strike when Kensei summoned his hollow mask and punched Hisagi hard enough to send him through the wall.

"Help me get him to the training grounds" Kensei growled with a watery voice. "And use your damn masks, this kid isn't a fucking joke" He gripped the hole in his stomach and lunged at Shuuhei who was on his feet again. The others summoned their masks and helped force Shuuhei to the training grounds. Once there, Kensei didn't hold back, at all. Yet even with all of his raw power, it was difficult. But not even close to impossible. He used Tachikaze to wound Shuuhei, and punched him again in the stomach. Hisagi used one scythe to trap Kensei and the other to slice his arm. With a growl, the older man grabbed the chain and yanked Hisagi forward, using Tachikaze to stab him in the shoulder as he flew forward.

"Fuck!" Shuuhei screamed with a demented voice. Kensei noticed black leak into the other eye and the gold iris popped out.

"Fuck, Hachi! Restrain him, now!"

Hachi quickly used the strongest bakudo he knew and tied up Shuuhei, and winced as Kensei delivered punch after punch, bruising the younger ones face and body. Ichigo almost intervened but Shinji stopped him.

"It's the only way. He's not like us, training him won't be easy. Until he forms a mask, I'd say the only way to stop him is..well, doing _this_. It's sad, but if we didn't, I think he could take Kensei, and all of us" Shinji spoke gravely, and honestly.

"You're serious? How can that be possible?"

"Well, you saw how powerful he was before Hachi restrained him. The way I see it, the more he looks like a hollow, the stronger he gets. He injured Kensei with one mere hollow eye, a fraction of his true power. I'm afraid the next time this happens, we'll all have to do what Kensei's doing"

"Look, he's going back to normal!" Mashiro pointed out. Kensei's mask had vanished due to the time limit and Shuuhei was limp within the restraints. Hachi released him and he fell to the floor with a light thud.

"Hachi, can you heal him?" Kensei asked with an exhausted voice.

"Of course, and then I'll get to you" The pudgy man replied. He walked over to Shuuhei and smiled sadly at his battered state before healing him. Kensei sat down on the dirt floor and panted lightly.

"How strong is he?" Hachi asked.

"He matches our strength, for now. Shit..I can't believe this. The kid is a fucking monster. The _kid_..he's not the same little kid anymore"

"Well of course not. He's a lieutenant of your old division, and he needs us to help him. I can tell by the tattoo that he admires you greatly, I'm sure when he comes to he's going to feel terrible"

"I don't know if we can help him, Hachi. Once he forms a mask..I just don't know.."

"We have to try, Kensei. This isn't something that can be left alone"

"But..what if it's out of our hands?"

"...We will deal with that if and when it happens" Hachi replied solemnly. The fact that even Kensei was worried was unnerving. He had never seen Kensei worry about anyone so much, not even Mashiro who use to be his lieutenant. He couldn't help but wonder what Kensei felt towards the boy. Shuuhei obviously held deep adoration towards Kensei, the tattoo was enough proof, but did Kensei even like the kid? If so, exactly how much?

"Nng.."

Both Kensei and Hachi stopped thinking and looked and Shuuhei, who appeared to be waking up. The others drew their swords, ready for another attack, but didn't move when they saw his normal grey eyes open. Kensei exhaled, not realizing he had been holding in air.

"What..happened?" Shuuhei said with a raspy voice. He saw Kensei's wounds and grew wide eyed.

"I-I hurt you? What..what the hell did I do? K-Kensei I'm so sorry, I.."

"Calm down, kid. You just got a bit out of control. I'm fine"

"Y-you're bleeding though!"

"Tch, don't start stuttering again. I thought we were past that. Just relax and let Hachi fix you up. You're in worse shape than I am"

_'What an understatement'_ Kensei thought bitterly. Shuuhei reluctantly settled down, though inside he felt terrible. He missed being normal. He missed not being in pain every day, and he felt like a pile of shit for hurting Kensei. All Hisagi wanted was for all of this to be a nightmare, and to wake up in his own bed, and do paperwork, and practice guitar and talk with Kira. Poor Izuru was probably worried sick. Shuuhei felt something warm run down his face, and realized it was tears. Thankfully only Hachi could see, and he gave the pink haired man a pleading look, begging him to not say anything. He smiled and nodded slightly. At least he could rely on someone, sort of.

* * *

After Hachi healed both Kensei and Shuuhei, everyone headed back into their rooms, all feeling uneasy and slightly disturbed. They had gone on rampages, lost control, hurt people they cared about, but Shuuhei was different. He did all of that without a mask. He wasn't given one like the rest of them. Aizen didn't use him for hollowfication, Kisuke didn't give him a hollow, he was infected by one, and it was mixing with a violent zanpakuto. Nothing good would come out of this, and in the end Shuuhei may be unreachable, there may be no helping him. The whole thing was disturbing, and Hisagi couldn't stop thinking about it as he crawled back into bed.

"Shit kid, you damn near gave me a heart attack" Kensei said while getting resettled under the blankets.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just.."

"It's not your fault, I know. We've all been through that, hurting people we don't want to. It's the worst feeling, but that's why we train, to get control. And that's what you're gonna do too. Once you obtain a mask, we're gonna train until you drop"

"I..I don't want a mask..what if I can't control it? What of training doesn't help? I can't..I can't keep going through this" Shuuhei sounded weak, and he despised it.

"Stop worrying about the what ifs. It _will_ help and you _will_ control it. We're not gonna let you succumb to that monster inside you, got it?" Kensei's voice was rough, and it reminded him of when Shuuhei was crying as a little kid and wouldn't stop, and Kensei told him to smile. He wasn't good at comforting people. He noticed Shuuhei was shivering, and scooted closer ever so slightly, hoping his body heat would somehow reach him. The shivering died down, and Kensei sighed in relief. He really didn't want to get any closer. He could tell Shuuhei was still thinking negatively, but decided to just let it go and drift back into sleep, Shuuhei following some time later.

* * *

When Kensei woke up and his room was still dark, he blearily looked at the clock on his nightstand and sighed at the time, which was 4:32 a.m. Something had woken him up, but he just wasn't sure what..Ah, it was a scream. Well, not really a scream, more like a sound you would make if something surprised/scared you. If he hadn't made the sound, it could only be the one other person in his room. Turning over, his suspicions were confirmed. Shuuhei was sitting up in bed, gasping for air and clutching his rapidly beating heart. Kensei briefly wondered if he should get Tachikaze, but decided against it since Shuuhei didn't appear to be having hollow problems.

"Kid? What's wrong now?" He grumbled with a sleepy voice.

"Nothing.." Shuuhei sighed, tucking his head in his knees. Kensei knew something was bothering him, but decided to drop it and go back to sleep. Well, that's what he would have liked to do, until he notice Shuuhei's body start shaking. Thinking he was going to have another episode and attack him, he grabbed Shuuhei by the arm and forced him to show his face, just to check his eyes. They weren't black, but instead they were something Kensei wasn't expecting. They were watery. The small amount of moonlight allowed Kensei to see the tears stream down the younger ones face, and Shuuhei quickly looked away, obviously embarrassed by showing weakness. Kensei could understand that, but he felt compelled to know the reason for such a random outburst. He just couldn't let it go.

"Hey, what's wrong? What are you crying for?" Kensei attempted sounding calm, but since when did that work? Shuuhei didn't respond, he just continued shaking obviously trying to hold it in. Kensei rested his hand on the others shoulder, which got his attention. Shuuhei merely shook his head, silently saying nothings wrong.

"Bullshit. I'm not an idiot, I can tell somethings wrong. You're not a kid anymore, so you can't possibly break out crying all the time. Am I right?" Shuuhei glared at Kensei, though with watery eyes it wasn't threatening.

"Alright then, so you must have a good reason for this, and I won't let it go until you tell me. Holding shit in only makes it worse, trust me. I do it all the time, but I won't let _you_ do it" Kensei tightened his grasp on Shuuhei's shoulder, making his point clear. Shuuhei let out a shaky sigh.

"Just a bad dream"

"What could have been so horrible about a dream?" Kensei has had his fair share of nightmares, but not one of them made him cry. Then again, he was a master of holding in emotions. He noticed Shuuhei start shaking more and scooted a little closer. It was an odd feeling, wanting to comfort someone so bad. It was very foreign to Kensei.

"I-I hurt everyone, I killed them, even everyone in the soul society. Everyone I love, I killed them..it was too real and I..I feel like it's going to happen..and..and.." Kensei winced, sensing another flood of tears approaching, and didn't even notice his hand start to slide up and down Shuuhei's back.

"And what?"

"I.." Kensei couldn't quite hear what Shuuhei said, since he started mumbling.

"Huh? Speak up kid"

"I killed _you_!" He blurted out, and tucked his head back into his knees biting his hand to hold back the sobs that he refused to release. Kensei didn't know when or how or _why_ he did it, but he pulled Shuuhei close to him and wrapped his arms around him, still stroking his back comfortingly. He wasn't expecting the kid to get so upset about killing _him_ in a dream, and wasn't sure how to react. All he knew was he wanted the younger man to feel better. Shuuhei gripped Kensei's shirt, soaking it with silent tears.

"Don't cry, kid, I ain't goin anywhere and I'll be damned if you kill anyone. We won't let that happen. Just..don't cry" Kensei's voice surprised the both of them, since it was actually soft and gentle. Shuuhei even looked up to stare at the man, and Kensei found himself blushing and wanted to punch something for it. He was blushing because one, that voice just didn't sound right coming from him and Shuuhei's shocked stare made it worse, two because the kid looked absolutely adorable with wide teary eyes and a flushed face despite how sick he looked, and three because he actually thought the kid was fucking adorable.

"Kensei.." Shuuhei's voice gave Kensei goosebumps, and he suddenly became very aware of how close they were. If he leaned in, he could probably even..

"Fuck!" Kensei blurted out. He did not just think _that_. There's no way in hell he just thought about kissing the kid.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..just..never mind. You done crying or what?" Yeah, that's it, change the subject. Good job Kensei. Shuuhei sniffed and moved away from the larger man, and Kensei actually had to resist the urge to pull him back. He suddenly felt very cold.

"Yeah..s-sorry about that..thanks for you know, helping me.." Kensei almost groaned at Hisagi's blush. The kid was too cute for his own good.

"Che..don't worry about it"

"Well, goodnight I guess"

"Yeah, night"

* * *

**A/N: Finally, some fluff! So what if there's some OOC-ness on both sides, it's necessary! The next chapter should be..eventful. Very eventful. Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Blaaahhh I'm tired -.- But not tired enough to put off writing another chapter! You're welcome, my lovely reviewers/ followers!**

**Disclaimer: Poop, I still don't own Bleach**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Ichigo stretched on his place on the couch, temporarily forgetting where he was and rolled off onto the floor. After grumbling curses he stood up and cracked his back and looked around. He didn't know what time it was, but it appeared he was the first to wake up. With a shrug he made a bee-line for the kitchen. It wasn't the first time he had to make himself breakfast at the visoreds warehouse. They loved sleeping in, and since last night no one got enough sleep thanks to Shuuhei's hollow, he was sure it would be a while before they got up. Despite all the commotion, Ichigo slept like a rock. He was use to this sort of thing. He decided to just make breakfast for everyone and went all out, bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, you name it. If you're gonna feed ten people, you need a lot of food.

"I smell food" Came a sleepy voice. Ichigo looked up from the frying pan to see a sleepy Hiyori. Any other person would find it kind of cute, but he knew better. She wasn't a cute harmless little kid, she was a little monster.

"I'm making breakfast for everyone, do you know when they'll get up?" Ichigo asked while shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Shinji should be up any second, the rest usually get up whenever. If they smell the food, I give it a minute"

"Food?" Shinji popped his head out, looking fully awake. Hiyori knew him a little too well.

"Help yourself" Ichigo sighed.

A minute later, the others made their way out, all except for Kensei and Shuuhei. They all looked at each other, and then at Lisa who scowled. Her room was next to Kensei's and everyone knew how often she eavesdropped and could almost guarantee she had something to say.

"Well?" Shinji asked with a mocking tone.

"He had a nightmare. 4:30 ish. Got real emotional and Kensei actually comforted him. I've never heard him speak so gently, I say he likes the kid" She spoke flatly and seriously, and everyone stopped eating for a moment, some with food hanging from their mouth.

"He..he what? Hold on, Kensei's gay? No, no no no that's just..Kensei?" Mashiro babbled on, having a hard time believing her use to be captain could be gay. He never showed any signs when they were together.

"I also find it hard to believe. Kensei is rough, masculine, and well..not at all the gay type" Rose chimed in.

"Yeah, _you_ would know about the gay type" Hiyori threw in, making everyone laugh. Lisa however sent him a knowing smile, and then spoke.

"Oh? You don't believe me? Go look in his room then" Everyone went quiet, and quickly stuffed the rest of their food down before running to Kensei's room.

"Shh, they're both still sleeping" Shinji whispered. He could tell by their reiatsu. He then slowly opened the door enough so everyone could get a good look, and his jaw fell open. The others had similar reactions. The lovely sight they were greeted with was a peaceful looking Kensei with his arms wrapped around Shuuhei, who despite looking like death, seemed peaceful as well. Kensei had his chin on the top of Shuuhei's head, with one hand on his stomach and the other on his hip. The visored couldn't move, some had stopped blinking. Then Shinji slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle an onslaught of giggles before whipping out his phone and taking pictures. Hiyori came to her senses and closed the door, and then slapped Shinji with her sandal.

"Told you" Lisa muttered.

"Let's just..pretend this never happened" Hiyori suggested, already walking away. Some of her brain cells just died.

"No way! I can't wait to blackmail Kensei!" Shinji exclaimed with his usual grin.

"No, Shinji" Rose glared at the other blonde man.

"But-but-but-"

"No buts!"

"Aw.."

Shinji reluctantly went back into the kitchen with the others and pouted on the couch. All they could do now was wait for the two men to wake up, and enjoy the chaos. Apparently Mashiro didn't want to wait and decided to wake up Kensei the only way she knew how.

"KEEENSEEEEEEIIIIIIII!" She whined as loud as possible, making Ichigo (who was right next to her) fall off the couch and cover his ears. Shinji stopped pouting and looked happy now that he would get a reaction from Kensei. Sure enough, Kensei's muffled voice erupted from behind the door.

"Shut up, Mashiro! I..what..what the hell? Oh what the fuck is this!" Shinji started giggling again and a few others joined when Shuuhei's voice could be heard as well.

"Hmm? What's going on- AHHH! What the hell!"

"Get off of me, ya fruit!"

"You were the one on me!"

"I was not!"

"If I remember correctly, it was _your_ arms that were around _me_!"

"Hm..was it? I mean sh-shut up!"

Kensei's door slammed open and he came stomping out with his arms crossed and a slightly red face. Shinji tried to stop laughing, he really did, but the pictures he took just kept coming into his head and he burst out laughing, Ichigo and Love following. Even Rose snickered a little. Mashiro, loving to annoy Kensei, had long forgotten about restraint and had burst out laughing immediately. Lisa and Hachi remained quiet while Hiyori sighed irritably.

"What the hell is so funny!" Kensei yelled, trying to reign in his temper, and embarrassment. Shinji took out his phone and showed Kensei the picture, still laughing and wiping a tear away. Kensei's face turned red from anger and he tackled Shinji to the floor, trying to grab the phone. Shinji kept squirming and holding the phone away from Kensei, giggling evilly. Kensei decided to just do the one thing he did best, besides kick peoples asses, which he would do to Shinji if he thought he could actually win.

"Shinji.." Kensei whispered, so no body else could hear. Shinji immediately stopped laughing and froze, looking at Kensei curiously.

"What?" He whispered back.

"You look like a horse"

"..." Kensei smirked at his silence. That always worked.

"I do not look like a horse! You..you're so mean!" Shinji ran away in a flash, leaving his phone on the ground and slammed his bedroom door. After deleting the picture, Kensei got up and looked at everyone, who just stared at him.

"Did you really have to call him a horse again?" Rose asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's not my fault he's too sensitive" Kensei responded with a shrug. His attention was drawn to the hall, where Shuuhei slowly walked out of. He could tell the kid was trying to look fine, like he wasn't struggling to lift his legs and walk, but he still moved shakily and used the wall for support. Apparently everyone else was staring too, and Shuuhei felt uncomfortable. Luckily Ichigo broke the silence.

"Yo, Shuuhei, you hungry?" He nodded towards the food, and Shuuhei hesitated.

"Um..sure, why not" Was his response, and he made his way to the kitchen. Kensei kept a close eye on him.

_'The little liar..he's acting like he still has an appetite, but I know he doesn't. He doesn't want the others to worry. Che..it's a bit late for that'_ Kensei thought. Shuuhei only grabbed a little bit of food and ate in the kitchen while the others talked about random things. Kensei remained quiet and looked at Hisagi, unaware that the others would glance at him and look at each other knowingly. He remained that way until the kid finished and threw away his plate. Suddenly, Shinji burst from his room, sword in hand, pointed at Kensei.

"You, sparring, _now_" He hissed. Kensei grinned.

"No limits?" He asked knowingly. Shinji always did this after being called a horse.

"No limits"

"Bring it, horse face" Kensei smirked. Shinji bared his teeth in a snarl as a response, and Shuuhei seemed lost.

* * *

In the underground training area, most of the visored sat on the many boulders around the vast terrain, excluding Kensei and Shinji who stood in the sandy opening, glaring daggers at each other. Lisa sat up high, reading her manga with Rose and Love, while Hachi stayed low in a shaded patch with Mashiro. Hiyori remained off to the side, watching intently, and Ichigo sat on top of a flat rock with Shuuhei who still seemed confused.

"They do this all the time" Ichigo said calmly.

"But why?" Shuuhei asked while observing Kensei. This mornings incident was still fresh in his head and he couldn't help but blush.

"Partly to train, partly to vent. Shinji can be sensitive, and Kensei's insensitive. They're bound to fight sometimes. It's actually pretty entertaining to watch" Ichigo explained while leaning forward. Apparently the fight was about to start. Shuuhei watched as they took fighting stances and then suddenly vanished. He looked around and saw flashes of two moving blurs that would clash and then break apart. He didn't hear metal clang against metal, so he assumed no swords had been drawn yet. The only sound heard was flesh hitting flesh, it was unclear who was blocking and who was hitting. Occasionally there would be a grunt of pain, but other then that, Shuuhei had no idea what was going on.

"Don't worry, they're just getting warmed up. It gets really good after a while" Ichigo informed. Shuuhei squinted and briefly saw a silver flash, and then a pained grunt.

"You did that on purpose!" It was Shinji's voice, and he sounded slightly hurt.

"What, it's not my fault you forget where I keep my sword" Kensei replied as he lunged for Shinji again. This time the sword clanged against metal, meaning Shinji had drawn his sword as well.

"I did, not a lot of people keep it in shikai form and hide it in their pocket. Sneaky, Kensei. Very sneaky"

"Shut up and fight me, horse face"

Their swords clashed against each other for a while, occasionally Hisagi would see blood fall to the floor, and he couldn't really tell who was winning. Suddenly, a large blast erupted and Shuuhei saw a flash of blonde fly away while Kensei remained still. He had a few good cuts, but seemed fine. He then wondered what the hell Kensei just did. Shinji got up and glared at Kensei, and then held up his sword.

"Collapse, Kasanade" Shinji spoke calmly, despite having just been blown away, and his sword transformed into a long blade with small holes in it, and then a larger hole at the bottom, where it appeared Shinji was holding it without even touching anything. The blonde man started spinning it, and with a thrust of Kensei's sword, the spinning stopped. Hisagi was briefly confused, since Kensei was a good distance away and seemed to have stopped Shinji's sword. He then remembered when Kensei saved him, he used thin strings from his sword to kill the hollow.

"Used your air blades, eh? How smart" Shinji commented. Kensei grinned and sent another air blade to cut Shinji's cheek. He was taunting him. Shinji frowned, showing his teeth, and disappeared with a flash. Being an expert at flash step, Kensei couldn't see where he went, and found himself being tied up by his own air blade. Shinji was circling him. He sent out another wire and wrapped it around Shinji tightly, making the man stop and wince as the string cut into his skin. The blonde held out his free hand, palm facing Kensei, and muttered something that made a blue light shoot out and hit Kensei who retracted his air blades.

"Hado? Really Shinji?" Kensei rubbed his face which was slightly burned. Shinji merely grinned and shrugged, and then disappeared again. While he was flash stepping around, he spun Kasanade around and smiled when it released it's pink gas. He reappeared in front of Kensei, still spinning the blade, and laughed as Kensei covered his face.

"Ah ah, it's too late for that" He wiggled his finger back and forth. Kensei glared and soon everything was upside down. It only appeared that way to him and Shinji, since the latter could control who his shikai effected. Shinji lunged forward and sliced Kensei in the arm, who didn't see him coming since everything was inverted. This continued for a while, and Kensei's temper exploded. He summoned his hollow mask and managed to punch Shinji a few times and also cut him with Tachikaze. Shinji also donned his mask and kept fighting. Shuuhei felt something in him stir, and shifted uncomfortably. Ichigo watched him warily, wondering if the others reiatsu would bother him.

Shinji fired a cero and Kensei smashed into a boulder, making it crumble. He flash stepped to where he estimated Shinji to be and sent out multiple air blades, sending them in every direction. He grinned under his mask when Shinji grunted and tightened the blade. Shinji fires another cero but this time he dodged, but barely. Using the air blade, he pulled Shinji closer and starting punching rapidly, cracking Shinji's mask slightly and then winced when he felt Kasanade stab him.

Shuuhei felt the familiar throbbing behind his eye and clenched his fists, trying to keep control, but could already feel his consciousness fade. Deep breathes, he told himself. Nothing worked. The others spiritual pressure was bothering him and apparently his hollow as well. Ichigo backed away slightly and whistled at Hiyori who was off to the side, getting her attention, and jerked his head in Hisagi's direction. She got the message and ran to tell the others. Kensei and Shinji remained oblivious.

"Hey, Shuuhei?" Ichigo asked slowly. "You alright man?"

"F-fine" Shuuhei gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo who quickly took out Zangetsu. His eye was turning black again.

"Shuuhei, listen to me, I need you to calm down" Ichigo tried reasoning with the lieutenant, but he knew it wouldn't work and glanced nervously at the others who had their swords ready and were moving closer.

"I-Im trying..it's h-hard" He struggled to say, his voice watery and distorted.

"I know, but you have to unless you want to hurt someone again"

"I-I can't..Ichigo, get away" Shuuhei growled as his eyes turned black and formed yellow irises. He stood on both feet and unsheathed Kazeshini, and the others jumped up to the rocks surface. Shuuhei swung his sword horizontally and they jumped back to avoid it's tip. He looked up and saw the other two fighting with their masks and growled like a predator.

"Reap, Kazeshini" He muttered, and swung the scythes like a fan before sending it flying at the unsuspecting visoreds. Kensei saw it in his peripheral vision, but it was too late. The blades cut into Shinji's back and the blonde yelped in surprise and pain. His inverted word disappeared and Kensei could fight normally again. He used his air blades to restrain one of the scythes and pulled it out of his friends back. Shinji put his mask away, feeling exhausted, but Kensei kept his on. The others pointed their blades at Shuuhei's throat, reminding Kensei of when they had to hold down Ichigo after he nearly killed Hiyori. Hachi started restraining him with bakudo but Shuuhei held his glare with Kensei, struggling to get his other arm free to fire the other scythe. Shuuhei suddenly grew wide eyed and screamed, trying frantically to get free. His three scars started bleeding, and then something white started flowing out.

"Shit!" Kensei yelled and dropped the scythe with his air blades and flash stepped to Shuuhei. He started punching him again, hoping it would snap him out of it, but the scars wouldn't stop. The white substance bursted and splattered across the lieutenants face, sticking too it and moving.

"What's going on!" Ichigo yelled.

"His mask, he's forming the mask!" Lisa replied, debating on helping Kensei. If Shuuhei got the mask, who knows how strong he would get. She noticed the silver haired man look almost frantic, which was even more unsettling. Everyone was blasted away when Shuuhei broke through the bakudo and pulled his scythe back. They were glowing black and red, and were vibrating loudly. The white substance continued to burst and spread over his face and started taking a shape. Hisagi fell to the floor and gripped the soon to be mask, trying to make it stop, but it wouldn't. He suddenly stopped screaming and became very still, making the others tense. Slowly, he picked up Kazeshini and turned to face the visored, breathing raggedly. Kensei clenched his hands into fists until the knuckles turned white.

Hisagi's mask had been completed, and resembled Ichigo's in some ways. Instead of coming to a tip at the chin, his split off into two spikes, and other spikes came out of the sides and top as well. The mask came over his hair and down, looking like Kazeshini's hair. There were three red lines going down the right side, resembling his scars, and sharp pointed teeth set in an evil smirk. The sclera were black with bright yellow irises.

"Fuck.." Kensei whispered as his mask disappeared. Shuuhei readied his scythes, preparing for attack, and the other visoreds who could still summon their masks did. Kensei got Tachikaze ready and Shinji did the same with Kasanade. This was going to be hard.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! This took forever -.- I can't quite explain Hisagi's mask, it looks better in my head. Don't worry, there's still a few more surprises to come. Most likely in the next chapter. Or the one after that. Regardless, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Writers block! I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been house-sitting with my boyfriend and haven't had the privacy to write more chapters. But it did give me time to think about this story! So my writers block isn't so bad anymore. Anyways, I'll try to write as much as possible and hopefully finish this story some day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"So, what happens now?" Shinji asked while holding Kasanade defensively. He and the other visored were ready to attack the hollowfied Shuuhei as soon as he made a move, which judging by his stance would be soon.

"We fight until he either defeats his hollow or collapses from exhaustion" Lisa answered and gripped haguro tonbo tighter, waiting to use it's shikai. Kensei sighed. He was hoping Shuuhei would beat his hollow, but something told him it wouldn't turn out that way.

"Should someone time him?" Rose asked with his usual bored expression.

"I will" Hachi suggested. The others nodded in approval. He flash stepped to a far away boulder and sat down on top of it. Shuuhei suddenly lunged forward and swung at Hiyori, who was the nearest target, with Kazeshini and managed to pin her down onto the floor. The others used their swords to stab and cut him, while Kensei pulled him off and threw him into a pile of rocks.

"Dammit, why do I always get attacked by freaking out of control hollows!" Hiyori yelled while sending Ichigo a glare. He did try to choke her when he fought his hollow.

_Meanwhile in Shuuhei's inner world..._

"Ugh..what happened?" Shuuhei looked around blearily, and realized he must have passed out again. His inner world had changed again, and he was now floating in the eye of a tornado. Kazeshini suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Like it? I think it's a nice change. Very..fitting" The zanpakuto grinned, exposing sharp teeth. He looked the same, except the hood of his cloak was now over his head.

"What do you mean by _fitting_?" Shuuhei asked while rubbing his head. It was sore for some reason, like he had just crashed into something hard.

"My name means wind death, remember? I think a tornado fits that meaning quite well"

"Tell me what the hell is going on, Kazeshini"

"Ugh, you're so dense! Haven't you figured it out yet? Che..why am I even asking? Of course you haven't. Alright, I'll spell it out for you. You remember that hollow, the one who gave ya those nice scars on your face? He infected you with a hollow, one that lies dormant until the body gets powerful. Get what I'm saying? It reacts to _spiritual pressure_"

"So..you chose to get stronger for the hollow?"

"Hell no. I did that for myself. Once I figured out how, I started training to get stronger. As soon as your reiatsu started going up, that damn hollow emerged. But I wasn't going to stop training. And now, it's finished"

_Back to the visored..._

"Love, behind you!" Rose yelled as Shuuhei launched a scythe at his friend. The spiky haired man dodged and hit Shuuhei with his massive shikai, sending him into another boulder.

"Hachi, time?" Shinji asked the pudgy visored.

"Twenty minutes, thirty-seven seconds" He responded.

"Shit. He's not getting any better!"

"Kensei, get him!"

"I'm trying dammit!"

"Mashiroooooooo kick!"

_Back to Shuuhei..._

Hisagi winced as pain rocketed through his spine. He felt like someone just kicked him.

"What's finished? And why do I feel like I'm being attacked?"

"You moron, those stupid visored are trying to stop you from killing them"

"They..what! You mean I'm fighting right now!"

"In a sense, yes. It's more your hollow than anything. Looks like the mask is finally finished. As for the other thing, you just need to say a few simple words and our full power will be unleashed"

"Full..power? What are you even talking about? And what words?"

"Ugh, calm down. Look, I'll tell you after you deal with him"

"Who is him?" Shuuhei looked beyond confused and Kazeshini pointed behind him. He turned around and forgot how to breathe.

"I believe he's talking about me"

_..._

"Dammit, Rose use your sword or something! He's getting worse!" Love yelled while blocking a scythe with his club-like weapon.

"Fine. Play, Kinshara" The blonde commanded and his sword turned into a golden whip. He used it to confine Shuuhei, and gasped when he broke free.

"Time!" Kensei yelled.

"Thirty-nine minutes four seconds!" Hachi yelled back. Kensei growled in frustration.

"Dammit! Getsuga tensho!" Ichigo yelled with his watery voice. His mask was cracked slightly and he was bleeding from the arm. His getsuga tensho hit, and Shuuhei crashed into the ground, creating a crater. Shuuhei stood and gripped his bleeding chest and suddenly his eye glowed a bright teal color that formed into a sphere.

"Shit, move Ichigo! It's a cero!" Kensei yelled, but the cero had already fired and hit Ichigo, sending him through rock after rock. When he finally landed, he didn't get up. Hachi flash stepped to him and started healing, still keeping time.

_..._

"Who the hell are you?" Shuuhei asked the mysterious person who looked too much like himself.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your hollow" The man responded in a distorted voice. He had snow white skin and hair with black eyes and golden irises. The clothes were the same, only white with a black obi.

"You..my hollow? Where did you even come from?"

"Weren't you listening? You were infected by my former master. I am the infection. Now, since I can just tell that you want to regain control and not kill those people, I'll tell you how. You just have to beat me. Simple, yes?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Shuuhei glared. It sounded too easy.

"Now why would I lie to you? Just attack me, beat me, and you'll get out of this awful tornado"

"Hey, it's not awful, you bastard!" Kazeshini yelled at the hollow. Hisagi could tell they didn't get along.

"Attack you, eh? Alright then" Shuuhei lunged at the hollow who grinned evilly.

_..._

Kensei panted heavily and tightened his grip on Tachikaze. After Ichigo, Love had gotten hit pretty bad and was down along with Lisa and Hiyori. Rose was critically injured, and Mashiro was about to drop. Shinji seemed fine, and was using Kasanade's special ability on Shuuhei. Hachi was healing as fast as he could, but he couldn't do it by himself. Where was Orihime when you needed her. Kensei had some stab wounds, but it wasn't anything fatal. He was more concerned about the others, and about Shuuhei who wasn't showing signs of winning the fight against his hollow. He remembered Ichigo, and how long it took him. Hell, he almost didn't make it. But his whole body had hollowfied, and Shuuhei's wasn't. He had the mask, and that's it. Something was wrong.

Shinji suddenly flew out of the barrier Hachi had put up and hit the wall, getting knocked unconscious. Kensei took that as a sign to take his turn and fight Shuuhei since Rose and Mashiro weren't in good enough condition. He slipped through the barrier and readied Tachikaze, but grew tense when he couldn't find Shuuhei. When Ichigo was hollowfying, you could hear him a mile away, but now it was dead quiet. Hisagi's reiatsu was everywhere, making it difficult to track him. All Kensei could do was keep his guard up and wait.

Suddenly, he felt a burning pain in his back, and realized he had been stabbed by Shuuhei's scythe. When he turned around, Shuuhei was standing behind him, holding his bloody weapons. Kensei could see his reflection in the blades, and got ready to attack. In a flash, Shuuhei was gone and Kensei used flash step as an evasive method. He thought if he kept moving, Shuuhei couldn't sneak attack him. Unfortunately he was wrong, and he was hit in the side with a cero. Gasping for air, he looked up at Shuuhei from the ground and tried to keep conscious.

"Dammit kid, snap out of it already! Can't you see you're killing us? I thought you didn't want that!" Kensei tried reasoning with him, but it didn't work. Shuuhei was too far gone.

_..._

"You almost had me there. _Almost_. But sadly you're just not good enough!" Hisagi's hollow taunted as he threw his inverted scythe at Shuuhei who barely dodged. He was tired of fighting.

"How long are you gonna play around? Just let him beat ya so he can use his full power" Kazeshini said in a bored tone.

"Let him beat me? Are you stupid? Ah, what am I saying, of course you are. He must beat me on his own. Only then will he be able to use his power" The hollow responded.

"Che, whatever. This is boring. The only good part is listening to those visored die"

"Wait, you can hear them?" Shuuhei asked his zanpakuto.

"You mean you can't? Have you tried listening? It's not like they're being quiet" Kazeshini replied. Shuuhei concentrated and heard the pained sounds of the visoreds, and heard Kensei yell at him to stop. He was _killing_ them. Shuuhei gritted his teeth and glared at his hollow, a look of determination replacing the earlier exhaustion.

"Ah, if looks could kill. Now we're getting somewhere!" His hollow grinned widely. Shuuhei spun his scythe like a fan and launched it at his pale lookalike who dodged it easily.

"We have a lot of work to do" The hollow smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! I finally got this done! Once again, very sorry for the wait. Hope you still review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This should be the end of the fight with With Shuuhei's hollow, and hopefully by the end this 'full power' of his will be revealed. That's what I'm planning anyways. My writers block isn't so bad right now so I'm really hoping this chapter is better than the last. With things being explained more, it should be. Meh, regardless I hope you all enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Dammit! Hachi, how's the time?" An exhausted Kensei yelled while wiping sweat and blood from his brow.

"Sixty-eight minutes twelve seconds" An equally tired Hachi replied. He had been healing rapidly for at least a half hour.

"Shit! He's gonna beat Hiyori's record! How long can this keep going?" Kensei yelled. He was way past frustrated at this point. The others were too wounded to help, so he was all alone fighting the hollowfied Shuuhei. The fact that he still only had a mask was puzzling, since Ichigo's whole body had hollowfied. Not only that, but the kids spirit energy was increasing as time went on, which meant he was getting stronger while Kensei got weaker. _Great_.

"Come on kid, snap out of it!"

_Shuuhei's inner world..._

Hisagi panted heavily and flinched at his bleeding chest. Not only did his body hurt from his hollow, but also from the visored. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Thankfully, his hollow wasn't doing so well either. He was pretty sure it had been twenty to thirty minutes since they started fighting, and since then he had managed to land a few good hits. Even so, he was at his limit. Kazeshini wouldn't even help him. Bastard.

"What, are you done already?" His hollow managed to breathe out. Even with his battered state, the asshole still sounded so cocky.

"Not even close. You seem pretty spent though" Shuuhei replied with a confident grin. His hollow frowned.

"Not at all" His hollow said before jumping in the air and throwing his reversed scythe. Shuuhei threw his and the blades clashed and returned to their owners. Shuuhei then threw the other one and sliced his hollow's arm.

"Come on dammit! The kids obviously beat you, so let him use it already!" Kazeshini yelled, finally having enough.

"No..no! I can still win!" The hollow hissed and tossed his scythe again, which Shuuhei barely dodged since he was distracted by Kazeshini.

"Stubborn prick..yo, Shuuhei, I say you're ready, so just say the words already"

"What words? Dammit I don't know what you're talking about!" Shuuhei yelled while dodging another attack.

"Come on! If you don't use it, you'll never beat him! Just focus and hear the words!" Kazeshini yelled back. Shuuhei tried to focus but couldn't seem to concentrate.

_In the Visored warehouse..._

Kensei dodged a flying scythe and used his air blades to restrain Shuuhei's arms, piercing the skin in the process. Hisagi broke free yet again and fired a cero which grazed Kensei's already burned arm. They were high above the dirt floor and almost at the ceiling, and Kensei was officially at his limit. His vision was starting to fade. Shuuhei threw another scythe and Kensei just couldn't muster the strength to flash step away, so it hit him in the chest and emerged on the other side. He felt himself falling and Shuuhei was coming after him, not removing the blade. Those cruel yellow eyes stared him down and the pointed grin mocked him, and he felt his arm reach out, as if expecting Shuuhei to grab it. Shuuhei grinned more and yanked the scythe out forcefully, and Kensei saw his blood fly everywhere. He had lost.

"Dammit..kid.._kid_! Stop it already.._Shuuhei_!" Kensei yelled with the last of his strength and everything went black.

_Shuuhei's inner world..._

Shuuhei stopped abruptly and grew wide eyed at the voice that pierced his ears. It was Kensei, sounding..desperate? And weak..

"Dammit..kid.._kid_! Stop it already.._Shuuhei_!"

His name echoed in Hisagi's mind, making his heart skip a beat. Kensei has never called him by his name. It's always been kid. It occurred to Shuuhei that for Kensei to call him that, it must mean that he had fallen. He was defeated. Why else would he sound so weak? Shuuhei felt a mass amount of guilt and anger explode in him and he shot his hollow with a heated glare. He would pay, and he would pay now. Then, he heard words in his head, and it sounded like Kazeshini's voice. He looked at his zanpakuto, but he wasn't talking, let alone looking at Shuuhei. He decided to listen closer to the words, and then repeated them.

"Kage gyakusatsu Kazeshini" He said it slowly, and then felt winded as his reiatsu spiked massively. He saw Kazeshini whip his head around, as if making sure he heard correctly, and then grinned maliciously.

_..._

"Kensei!" Hachi yelled as he flash stepped to catch the falling silver-haired visored. He noticed Shuuhei stop in mid-air and a blinding teal light swirled around him.

"Kage gyakusatsu Kazeshini" He heard Shuuhei hiss in a watery voice. The teal darkened into a red and black aura and stretched out like vines of spirit energy. When it all cleared, Hachi inhaled sharply. Shuuhei no longer had Shinigami clothes, he had a dark gray cloak like Kazeshini's with a hood that covered his forehead and shadowed his face, all that could be seen was his mouth and chin. The cloak stretched down to his ankles, and he wore boots that curved at the toe, also like his zanpakuto. The most drastic change was his sword, which was no longer two double bladed weapon. It was one giant scythe, with a chain instead of a staff. The end of the chain was like the end of a normal sword, and it was where Shuuhei held it. The chain glowed red and black and was stiff, not limp. It appeared that he could bend the chain like a whip if he wanted.

"Could it be.."Hachi breathed out. He then gasped as the visible part of Shuuhei's face turned white and pointed teeth covered his mouth. He still had his hollow mask.

"Bankai..?" Kensei wheezed out. Apparently he had woken up for the moment.

"But how.."

_..._

"Yes! Dammit it's about time!" Kazeshini cackled. His hollow had the same appearance as Shuuhei now did, being his hollow and all.

"What..what the hell is this!" Shuuhei yelled after examining himself.

"It's bankai, moron"

"B-ban..kai..you mean..you learned fucking bankai without me knowing?!"

"Well..yeah. I thought it was obvious. Look, yell at me later, right now you need to beat this asshole. In case you forgot, you haven't gotten control of your body yet" Kazeshini pointed out. Shuuhei immediately turned to his hollow and raised his scythe.

"You don't even know how to use that thing!" His hollow yelled, also holding his weapon.

"Well then, I'd say it's time to start learning. You'll make a good practice target" Shuuhei responded with an evil grin that resembled Kazeshini's a little too much. His hollow took a step back and grew wide eyed, noticing the change in Shuuhei's attitude. Shuuhei raised his scythe up and cracked it like a whip, sending it towards his hollow who couldn't dodge. It sliced through his chest and with a yank it was out. His hollow fell on the floor and blood pooled under him. Shuuhei stood over him with a serious look.

"I beat you" He said in a calm voice that made his hollow sneer.

"You may have beat me this time, but I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, just like those visored are stuck with theirs. And don't think I'll let up on you. If you give me the chance, I'll take over again. So until we meet again, I can only give you one piece of advice. Don't get weak, get stronger, and don't fucking die" His hollow hissed before crumbling away. Shuuhei turned to look at his zanpakuto.

"I thought you'd never beat him. Now, you might wanna get outta here and go check on your friends" Kazeshini advised.

"I'll deal with you later" Shuuhei said in a serious tone before disappearing. Kazeshini merely nodded.

_..._

"Ugh..my head" Shuuhei grumbled. As his vision came back, he saw Hachi a few feet away healing everyone and a lot of crushed boulders. He managed to drag himself over and then looked away shamefully. They looked terrible, and it was his fault.

"Hachi..I'm so sorry.."

"Do not apologize, we've all been there. Though, yours did last the longest" The pink-haired man responded gently.

"Will they be alright?"

"Yes, most are already healed and are sleeping. However.." Shuuhei noticed Hachi turn his attention towards Kensei and felt his blood turn cold.

"Oh..oh no.."

"I'm afraid he was hurt the most. The hole in his chest went all the way through, and almost hit his heart. It missed by an inch, but I'm afraid it's still fatal. He should wake up eventually..with hope"

"Dammit..dammit!" Shuuhei punched the ground in frustration and guilt and many other emotions.

"Don't take it out on yourself. It's not the first time we've dealt with this"

"But I never thought _I_ would..you don't understand..he saved my life, and this is how I repay him? I could have killed him..dammit he's my role model and I almost killed him!" Shuuhei choked out a sob and felt cold tears run down his face. Hachi patted his back in understanding.

"Hachi..how long did I take?" Shuuhei said with a shaky voice.

"Eighty-one minutes, two seconds..the previous record was sixty-nine minutes and two seconds"

"Fucking dammit..I'm so sorry..why did this have to happen? Why me?"

"It was not your fault, Shuuhei. All you can do now is help me heal him and get the others into their rooms"

"..Right"

* * *

After helping Hachi carry the others to their rooms and Ichigo to the couch, Shuuhei stayed in Kensei's room watching over him. He didn't move from his spot on the bed once. The others had woken up and came to check on him, and he had apologized numerous times, but they all said to not worry about it and that they were use to it. Shuuhei didn't sleep that night, he stayed awake in case Kensei's reiatsu dropped, which it didn't.

Then, finally the next morning, he woke up.

"Shit..what the hell happened?" Kensei mumbled blearily. Shuuhei felt his heart jump at the sound of his voice.

"Y-you're awake? Kensei I'm so sorry, are you okay? Do you need anything? I almost killed you! I'm so sorry.." Shuuhei started rambling and felt his eyes water again, but didn't want to cry in front of his role model. Not again, that is.

"Huh..kid? You beat yer hollow after all eh? Nice job. Took ya long enough though. And don't apologize, it happens to all of us. You sure gave me hell though, I'll give ya that much.. It's morning? Shit! You knocked me the hell out! Good job kid" Kensei replied and then started a coughing fit, which made Shuuhei have a panic attack and call for Hachi.

"Dammit kid I'm f-fine I just need wa-ter!" Kensei wheezed between coughs. He tried to get up but collapsed from exhaustion.

"Easy now Kensei, you're still weak" Hachi scolded. Shuuhei was immediately by Kensei's side but also collapsed from weakness.

"Shuuhei, you also need rest. Your complexion is still abnormal and you haven't healed properly from your fight"

"But..but Kensei"

"Dammit kid I told you I'm fine. Just go to sleep before I knock you out myself" Kensei growled with his usual gruff voice. Shuuhei gulped and shakily got into bed while Kensei managed to follow. Hachi brought in food and made sure they both ate and not a minute later Shuuhei had fallen asleep.

"The poor boy didn't leave your side for a second" Hachi told Kensei.

"Seriously? What's his deal?"

"Well he nearly killed his hero, can't you tell by the tattoo he admires you? He went into a fit of tears as soon as he saw you"

"R-really? I mean..why would he do that? Man, the damn kids always gonna be a cry baby"

"Kensei..tell me something. This boy holds deep adoration towards you, but what do you feel for him?" Hachi asked and watched closely at Kensei's expression.

"What do I.._what_? What kind of question is that! I mean hes..he's the kid! He's not a bad kid..I mean I tolerate him and all. Strong as hell, good fighter, I don't _hate_ him" Kensei replied, not making eye contact. Hachi nodded.

"I see.."

"Why the sudden weird question?"

"Oh, just curious. I'll let you sleep now"

"..Alright?" Kensei responded confusedly and Hachi exited the room and walked down the hall, only to be stopped by Lisa.

"Well?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"You were right. He's got it in his head now, at least that's something" Hachi replied.

"Told you he likes him"

"Why do I do these things for you again?"

"Because, you're just as curious and nosy as I am"

"Ah yes, that's why"

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna throw in more fluff, but decided this chapter was long enough. Ugh..I just watched the last episode of the zanpakuto arc. Cried a little bit. But at least they're starting the new season next week! Then I can eventually watch Ulquiorra die and cry more..yaaayyy..*cough* ah, please review while I cry myself to sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, so just a warning for this chapter, expect fluff and OOC-ness. Hey, it's a romance story involving Kensei. Do you really think he's gonna stay in character? Same goes for Shuuhei. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Bleach**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

When Kensei woke again, it was late afternoon and he could hear the others down on the other floor. He stretched and tried to get up but collapsed back onto the bed when pain shot down his spine. He huffed, and then looked at Shuuhei, who he'd forgotten was there. He was sleeping peacefully and had his mouth parted ever so slightly. His once gray skin was starting to clear up and the red marks under his eyes were a dull pink. His hair was still long though, and Kensei didn't even know how that happened. He did know one thing though. The kid looked cute. And he hated knowing that. He also hated what he did next, which was wrapping Shuuhei in his arms. He didn't even wake up. The last time this happened, Kensei was asleep and had no idea, but this time he couldn't help it. He wanted to know what it felt like. Hachi's earlier question kept nagging at him, and made him actually think about it.

He didn't hate Shuuhei, that said a lot as it is. He's never wanted to cuddle with anyone else, especially a guy, so that was something. He found the kid downright adorable, and respected him for being strong. He'd grown a lot since _that_ day. He didn't cry anymore, or at least not that much. All in all, Kensei was pretty sure he liked him. But he felt like Hachi was asking more than that. And that worried him, because Kensei's feelings _were_ more than that. And he just realized it. He held Shuuhei close, pressing his body flush against his smaller one, admiring Shuuhei's small but muscular build. He liked how his hip bones stuck out enough to feel, and how skinny his waist was. He also enjoyed Shuuhei's warmth and scent. It was starting to drive him crazy, so he quickly moved away and got out of bed, ignoring the pain. He felt cold without the younger ones warmth, but ignored it. He kept walking, but his legs gave out by the door and Shuuhei woke up. Of course _that_ would wake  
him.

"Kensei? Are you alright?" Shuuhei sounded worried and jumped out of bed to help the silver-haired visored.

"I'm peachy, thanks for asking. You shouldn't be up yet kid" Kensei replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well neither should you. I'll help you back into bed" Shuuhei responded and lifted Kensei back onto his feet with surprising strength and served as a crutch.

"You're gonna over do it" Kensei warned.

"I am not" Shuuhei said in a strained voice. His legs suddenly gave out in front of the bed and Kensei managed to sit on it before catching Shuuhei so he wouldn't hit the floor. He had to pull Hisagi up and spin him around so that he himself wouldn't fall over, and ended up pulling him into his lap so that Shuuhei was straddling him. He meant for it to regain his balance, but it turned into something completely different. Shuuhei gasped and looked at Kensei with wide eyes, hating himself for blushing. Kensei managed to only blush a little but also looked at Shuuhei in surprise. He regretted that, since Shuuhei looked extra cute with that blush. What happened next shocked both of them to the core.

Kensei felt his eyelids droop and he leaned in closer, and almost gasped when Shuuhei did the same. Their lips were less than an inch apart, and they stayed that way, neither one closing the gap. They kept their eyes locked, occasionally glancing at the others opened lips heatedly. Kensei felt his blood run south. He loved a good tease, though he would never tell anyone that. He saw Shuuhei bite his bottom lip in anticipation and almost lost it. Just as he was about to close the gap, a voice broke their silent moment.

"Yo, Kensei! Shuuhei! You guys awake yet?" The voice was Ichigo's, and he was behind the door about to open it. Kensei threw Shuuhei off and yanked the blanket over his obvious _problem_. Shuuhei landed on the floor and Ichigo came in and looked at both of them oddly.

"Uh..I see you're both awake..there's dinner if you want any..I'll just have Hachi bring that in. Uh..go back to..whatever you were doing" Ichigo said and quickly closed the door. Kensei sighed in relief and then sweat dropped at Shuuhei.

"What the hell was that for! Why did you throw me on the floor!" Shuuhei asked while stumbling onto his feet and into the bed.

"I panicked alright! I didn't want him to see..that!"

"And _what_ the hell was _that_!"

"It was..it's nothing alright! Just forget it!"

"I don't want to forget it, I want answers!"

"Well I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I just don't! Dammit, leave me alone!"

"Fine!"

Shuuhei crossed his arms and faced the other way in bed. Kensei did the same, not caring how childish it looked. How could he explain what just happened when he wasn't sure himself? He didn't even want to think about it, let alone talk about it. Was he really gay? He had liked women in the past, he _never_ looked at a guy that way. But Shuuhei was different. Even if there was an age gap, Kensei couldn't help the feelings he had. He just didn't want to deal with them.

Kensei stopped thinking when Hachi brought food in and looked at him oddly. The tension in the room must have been that thick. Hachi gave each of them a plate and waited for them to finish, which wasn't long since they were hungry and pissed. The pudgy man noticed how they stabbed at the food and shoved it in their mouths. He sweat dropped and made his leave with the plates. Kensei resumed facing away from Shuuhei who did the same. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"How are they, Hachi?" Shinji asked as Hachi carried the plates to the sink.

"Very odd. Did you notice anything Ichigo?"

"Well..when I went in there Shuuhei was on the floor and Kensei was at the end of the bed with the blanket over his legs..it was pretty weird" Ichigo replied and rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone once again turned to Lisa.

"Well? You're good at knowing..erm.._positions_, ne? What do you say about all of this?" Shinji asked the raven haired woman who paused to think.

"..It's just a guess, but I'd say Shuuhei was on top, and when they heard Ichigo coming Kensei panicked and shoved him off"

"But..why would Shuuhei be on top?" Ichigo asked innocently. The others simply gave him a deadpan look and waited for it to click. Telling by the blush, it just did.

"Oh..oh gross! But then..the blanket was for..ugh! Oh god I walked in on _that_!"

"Homophobe" Lisa muttered dryly.

"I am not! It's fine if their..gay..but he hasn't even been here that long and they're already doing that! I didn't even know they liked men!" Ichigo yelled exasperatedly.

"Neither did we, but that's just how it is. So, if they're gonna fuck, they're gonna fuck" Shinji shrugged.

"There's a child right there! You're gonna mess up her brain forever!" Ichigo pointed at Hiyori who immediately attacked him with her sandal.

"Who ya callin a child, baldy!"

"Yeah, her brains _already_ fucked" Shinji grinned with his piano teeth. Hiyori stopped beating Ichigo and launched herself at Shinji.

"It is not, stupid baldy Shinji!"

"If they are in fact doing those things, why did they seem so mad when I was just in there?" Hachi asked.

"My guess is Shuuhei was mad that Kensei threw him on the floor. Knowing Kensei, his temper rose and he didn't want to talk about what happened. I think he's having a hard time accepting his feelings, and Shuuhei's just as confused. Give it time and they'll be back at it" Lisa replied. Everyone nodded and Ichigo curled up into a ball on the couch. He was having a hard time accepting _it_.

* * *

The next day, Kensei woke up feeling much better. He could walk now, and went to take a shower. The others were still sleeping, including Shuuhei, who Kensei still hadn't spoken to. On his way to the showers, he heard knocking at the large garage like door and went to open in. In front of him was a soul reaper with blonde hair carrying a large box.

"Uh..who are you?" Kensei asked the emo looking shinigami.

"I'm the lieutenant of squad three, Izuru Kira. Is Shuuhei here? I brought some things for him" Izuru replied.

"Um..yeah, he's here. Sit down over there, I'll go get him" Kensei replied hesitantly. Kira did as he was told and Kensei went back into his room. He could have woken Shuuhei up nicely, but since when was he nice? No. Instead he threw Hisagi over his shoulder and walked out. Shuuhei didn't wake up until he was half way there.

"H-hey, what's going on! Put me down!" Shuuhei yelled and started punching Kensei's back. Kensei scoffed and threw him down onto the couch. Kira looked confused, but then brightened up when he saw Shuuhei's face. Kensei watched as Shuuhei saw who was next to him and smiled widely.

"Izuru! What are you doing here?" He asked while beaming. Kensei continued to the showers.

"I came to check on you, and brought you some stuff. The head captain wants to know how you're doing and what exactly happened, since Unohana couldn't really explain it all. He wants you back as soon as you're stable" Kira explained. Shuuhei opened the box and felt like a little kid on Christmas.

"My guitar! Oh man, you have no idea how much I missed this! Thank you" Shuuhei smothered Izuru in a bone crushing hug.

"I also brought the latest edition of The Seireitei Communication" Izuru wheezed and gasped for air as Shuuhei released him.

"Are they doing alright without me? What about squad nine?"

"Everyone's managing, don't worry. Just focus on feeling better. I can tell by the look of you that you've improved, but tell me, how did this happen?"

"Well," Shuuhei sighed, "When that hollow attacked me back at the academy, he infected me. That infection survives and grows from spirit energy, so when my zanpakuto started getting stronger behind my back, it gave that infection more reiatsu to feed off of and eventually became my own hollow. It took some time, but I beat it and haven't had another episode since"

"Seriously? I didn't know that could happen..but what did your zanpakuto do to get stronger?"

"He..achieved bankai"

"He..he what! You mean you have bankai now and you didn't even have to do anything!"

"Pretty much. It sucks"

"What?! How does that suck? I wish Wabisuke would do that"

"No man. I wanted to train and learn it myself. Plus, I'm not thrilled that Kazeshini is more powerful now. You know how he is"

"True. But still, I'm sure you can control it with practice. That's why your here, right?"

"I guess..it's hard to control bankai _and_ a hollow. I almost killed all of them, Izuru"

"I know you can beat this, Shuuhei. So you're stuck with that hollow forever? That's rough..but these other guys, the visored, they can do it, so why not you too?"

"I guess you're right" Shuuhei sighed.

"Well, I've gotta get going, the head captain wanted me back right away" Kira stood up and Shuuhei led him to the door.

"I'll see you again soon, alright?" Izuru said. Shuuhei nodded and waved as Izuru flash stepped away and then closed the door. He decided to go somewhere quiet to practice his guitar.

* * *

Kensei walked out of the bathroom and headed back into his room, and noticed Shuuhei was gone. The others were awake now and were sprawled out around the couch.

"Where'd the kid go?" Kensei asked while drying his hair with a towel.

"Ah..I think he's on the roof" Shinji replied.

"What the hell is he doing on the _roof_!"

"I dunno. Go see fer yourself" Shinji replied with a shrug. Kensei went out a small back door and climbed the metal ladder, hoisting himself up the ones that were broken and peaked his head out when he got on top. Shuuhei had his back facing Kensei and was strumming notes on his guitar expertly. He had gotten a lot better thanks to Chad. Kensei quietly crawled closer and sat behind him, feeling like a cat for some reason. Shuuhei didn't even feel his reiatsu. Kensei grinned and leaned in so that his mouth was right behind Shuuhei's ear.

"Whatcha doin kid" He whispered and laughed when Shuuhei jumped and spun around.

"D-dont scare me like that you asshole!" He yelled and tried to get his heart beating normally again.

"Heh. Ya shouldn't be on the roof in the first place. I didn't know ya played guitar" Kensei glanced at said instrument and Shuuhei blushed a little.

"Yeah well..I needed somewhere quiet to play"

"So you pick the roof?" Kensei deadpanned.

"Shut up. What are you doing up here anyways?"

"Well..I was just..um..nothing?"

"You were looking for me weren't you?" Shuuhei grinned knowingly and Kensei scowled.

"Shut up kid before I shove ya off this roof"

"Just like you shoved me off the bed?" Shuuhei asked with an angry look. Kensei scowled.

"Look, I'm sorry about that alright? Let's just forget it ever happened" Kensei said. He expected Shuuhei to say no, but was surprised when he didn't.

"Alright" Shuuhei shrugged. Kensei was taken aback, and felt something oddly close to hurt, but ignored it and nodded. Problem solved..right?

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

"Hmm..Lisa, the back of our warehouse is too empty, don't you think?" Mashiro asked the braided haired woman. They were standing in what could be described as their backyard, which was empty and basically just dirt.

"I agree. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lisa replied. The two girls looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"Pool" They said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Long chapter. As you can see, Mashiro and Lisa have some plans, and I promise it will lead to some mild yaoi between Kensei and Shuuhei. I'm not sure about turning this into a lemon yet. Regardless, review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Since school started, I might take a while to update. It sucks, but there's not much I can do about it. I'll try to write more chapters whenever I have time and update. Don't blame me, blame education!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

It had been a few days since Izuru stopped by, and since then things had been pretty bland. The visored would train sometimes, and tried to get Shuuhei to join them, but he would always decline saying he wasn't ready yet. In all honesty, he was traumatized from last time and didn't want to do it again. The others told him it wouldn't happen again, but he wouldn't listen. Eventually though he would have to train or else his hollow could emerge again.

Today Kensei had gone to the store, since Mashiro was busy doing something with Lisa, and decided to bring Shuuhei with for some fresh air. They were currently walking back and observing the sunset. Shuuhei didn't look like death itself anymore and was fully healed from his fight.

"Did we really have to buy all of this food?" Kensei asked, readjusting his grip on the load of grocery bags.

"Absolutely. You don't even know how much I can cook with that. Besides, we have ten people to feed" Shuuhei replied, smiling at the idea of cooking.

"I didn't know ya liked to cook. Is that why you came with me? Just to buy food to cook?"

"Yeah. Well, and to get out for a little while. No offense, but it's way too dark in there"

"Ya get use to it after a while. Or you can just go on the roof" Kensei replied with a smirk, which earned him a glare. They entered the warehouse and dumped the bags onto the couch, and then noticed it was empty. The backdoor was open and they could vaguely hear laughter and..water? After rushing outside, they both stopped abruptly and grew wide eyed. The others were outside, splashing around in a _pool_. Not just one of those that you buy at a store and inflate, no this was a full blown in ground pool, big enough for 10 people, it even had a diving board and light.

"What the..when the hell did we get a pool?!" Kensei yelled as a vein popped. The others stopped splashing around and became aware of his presence.

"Kenseeeeiii! Isn't it great! Me and Lisa built a pool!" Mashiro replied completely oblivious to his anger.

"You..you built this? Why?" Asked a bewildered Shuuhei.

"We got bored. And besides, the backyard needed something besides dirt" Lisa answered while Mashiro went underwater.

"I think it's great. Why don't you guys come in with us? Mashiro bought everyone suits" Rose suggested and gestured to the two swim suits by the back door. Kensei and Shuuhei reluctantly took said suits and went inside to the bathrooms to change. There were multiple stalls, so it's not like they saw anything. They then went back outside and slipped into the slightly cold water.

"I guess it's not so bad" Kensei shrugged and sat on one of the steps. He watched as Shinji canonballed right next to Hiyori, drowning her in a wave and tried to escape her sandal which she apparently swam with. Rose sat with Love on the edge of the pool. Hachi laughed as Mashiro splashed around like a child, and Lisa was working on a tan. Ichigo was doing laps with Shuuhei to see who was faster. Everyone seemed to be having fun, and it was nice.

* * *

After a while, most of the visored returned inside to sleep. Kensei didn't feel tired, so he stayed and so did Shuuhei. The sky was dark now, so the only light they had was the moon and the pool light. Kensei was still sitting on the steps and Shuuhei was floating on his back in the deep end. Suddenly, Kensei got an evil idea and went underwater. He pushed himself off the wall with his feet and swam underneath Shuuhei, and then grabbed him by the waist to pull him under before swimming away. He re-emerged and laughed as Shuuhei glared at him, though his damp hair covered his eyes.

"Was that necessary?" Shuuhei asked flatly.

"Always is" Kensei shrugged, though he was still grinning. Shuuhei flipped his hair away from his eyes, and that's when Kensei noticed it. He wasn't sure if it was the way the light from the pool glowed against his body, or the fact that he was topless, or both, but Shuuhei looked positively amazing. It was the first time Kensei saw him so..naked, and he was loving every second. He had no idea how muscular Shuuhei really was, and yet he was still so skinny. In Kensei's eyes, he was perfect. He couldn't help but wonder what Shuuhei looked like fully naked, and then instantly regretted wondering that since he felt his blood run south. Little did he know Shuuhei was having the same issue.

_'I never thought he would look this good without a shirt..wait, am I really thinking this? I mean..I guess since that day we almost kissed, I've been feeling something towards him, but I never thought..oh man, why is he looking at me like that? Is he..checking me out? Does he even like me? He did almost kiss me..but he said to forget about it, so does that mean he regrets it? I don't..I don't want to forget about it..I want more. Hmm..maybe if I tease him, I'll get a reaction? Yeah..that might work'_ Shuuhei thought as Kensei stared down his body. He flexed his stomach muscles, making his abs pop out more, and smiled when Kensei's mouth opened a little and his eyes glazed over.

"It always is, eh? Well then I guess that means I can do this" Shuuhei said before pushing off the ground and tackling Kensei, who was too distracted to hold himself up. They fell underwater and Kensei grabbed Shuuhei's hips in an attempt to regain balance, but then got caught up in feeling them. Shuuhei grinned and returned for air, Kensei following while still holding on. For a moment, they only stared at each other, and then Kensei grinned evilly and shoved Shuuhei back underwater. They wrestled for quite sometime, laughing and gasping for breath while above water, until Shuuhei kicked it up a notch. While Kensei attempted to drown him again, he reached his hands down, making it seem as if he was just trying to keep balance and pull Kensei off, and gripped Kensei's ass before shifting his weight so Kensei would go under instead of him. It didn't look obvious, and to anyone else it would look like an accident, but Kensei noticed.

_'Did he just..? Was it an accident or..? What if..he's fucking teasing me? Oh hell..that's hot..well, two can play at that game'_ Kensei smirked and returned to the surface for air, and then tackled Shuuhei again, only this time he grabbed Shuuhei's ass and didn't let go as they fell underwater. Shuuhei looked at him with wide eyes while still being submerged, and then grinned deviously. He put his hands on Kensei's shoulders and pulled him closer, making their lips and a certain area below very close. Now it was Kensei's turn to grow wide eyed. They released each other and came up for air, and then Kensei slowly walked closer to Shuuhei and grabbed his hips again. Shuuhei gave him a daring look, and rested his hands on Kensei's abs. Their lips were so close again, just like last time, and they teased each other yet again. Their hands wandered, Kensei slid his up and down Shuuhei's sides, while the other traced the slightly larger mans torso. Then, finally, Kensei couldn't take it anymore and closed the gap.

_'Oh..shit'_ Shuuhei thought in his frazzled mind. It's not like he wasn't expecting it, or that he didn't want it, it's just Kensei's lips were much _better_ than he thought they would be. He felt the older visored cup his cheek and tighten his other grip, which was still on Shuuhei's ass. In return, Shuuhei wrapped his arms around Kensei's middle, pressing their bodies closer together, which earned him a low growl. He tentatively slipped his tongue into the others mouth and savored the sweet taste.

_'Holy fuck, this kids killing me'_ Kensei thought when he felt Shuuhei's tongue slide in. His own appendage started to massage the other one. At this point, it was way past impossible to be turned on, and judging by the painfully noticeable bulge in Shuuhei's shorts, Kensei wasn't the only one.

Little did they know they were being watched by some nosy visoreds...

* * *

"What's going on out there Lisa?" Shinji asked and knelt down by the small window where said woman was.

"Look for yourself" She replied, not taking her eyes away once. Shinji looked and grinned like a chesire cat.

"Oh my..I gotta tell the others"

A moment later..

"Ew.." Hiyori grumbled. Ichigo had the same reaction and went to go curl up into a ball on the couch again. Hiyori went back to sleep. Rose simply laughed and kept watching with Shinji and Lisa, and even Mashiro who seemed just as interested as Lisa. Hachi hummed in mild interest and retired for the night along with Love.

"This is awesome.." Lisa said to no one in particular. Mashiro nodded eagerly.

"Che, you guys are pervs" Shinji scoffed.

"_We're_ pervs? Why exactly are _you_ still watching?" Lisa replied.

"Well.."

"And which one of you borrows my manga? Oh, that's right, both of you"

"She's got a point" Said Rose. Shinji shrugged in defeat and continued watching.

_Back to the pool..._

Kensei ran his fingers through Shuuhei's hair and gripped a hand full of it, taking the raven haired man's bottom lip and biting it. Shuuhei snaked his hands up behind Kensei's neck and also grabbed his short hair, grinding his body against the others, desperate for some kind of friction. Finally, they broke apart for air and breathed heavily, staring at each other with lusty eyes. Kensei leaned in and put his lips by Shuuhei's ear.

"Let's go to my room" He whispered huskily and licked his earlobe. Shuuhei shivered and managed to nod yes.

"Wait, what did he say to him?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know, but they're coming! Quick, act normal!"

"What's normal about being by the window? Run, dammit!" Lisa yelled as she flash stepped away. The others looked at each other and then followed just seconds before the door opened.

"That was close..aw what the hell! You all came into my room!" Lisa whispered/yelled at the other three who had just closed her door.

"Well, yeah, your room is right next to theirs"

"So? Don't tell me you actually want to hear them do it"

"Of course I do!" Mashiro half yelled.

"I know you do, I expected that, but Shinji? Rose? Care to explain?" Lisa crossed her arms.

"Well..um..would you believe me if I said I wanted blackmail?" Shinji asked sheepishly.

"Let me think about that..no. I wouldn't"

"Damn..well then I don't know what to tell you"

"Mmhmm, that's what I thought. Rose?" She turned to said ex captain who merely shrugged, not seeming ashamed at all.

"Curiosity. Sounds like it might be interesting, and I'm bored"

"Now that I believe. Wait, shh, I hear them" She whispered and then put her ear against the wall, the other three following immediately. They heard Kensei's bed squeak, and then it started squeaking more.

_Inside Kensei's room..._

After kissing all the way to his bed, Kensei lowered himself and Shuuhei, who was under him, onto said bed and started grinding against him. He didn't give a damn how much noise it- or they- made. He stopped kissing Shuuhei and moved to his neck, licking and nipping at the tan skin. He started moving upward to his ear and noticed how Shuuhei started writhing more and breathed more heavily. Grinning, he continued upwards and slowly licked the shell of his ear and then stopped dead in his tracks when Shuuhei made the most heavenly sound he had ever heard. He looked at Shuuhei with wide eyes and almost laughed at his blush.

"Don't do th-that.." Shuuhei breathed.

"Oh? Don't do what? This?" Kensei smirked and licked the sensitive area again, nearly moaning himself when Shuuhei made the sound again.

"Y-yes, that..it's my weak spot"

"Is it now..you shouldn't have told me that" Kensei said in a low voice that made Shuuhei get goosebumps. He then slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the cries of pleasure that ripped through his throat as Kensei licked and nipped at his ear. Kensei removed the hand, not ceasing his actions. It was his silent way of telling Shuuhei he wanted to hear him.

"B-but what if someone-ah!" Shuuhei cried out when Kensei bit a little harder on his ear, telling him to not care. Shuuhei didn't replace his hand, but instead bit into Kensei's neck. He moved down to the juncture between the neck and shoulder and was stopped by Kensei, who had grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down to the bed.

"Don't.." Kensei growled. Shuuhei seemed confused, but then saw the look in Kensei's eyes. They were silently begging him to do it. So he waited for Kensei to continue nipping his ear and then in one swift move bit down on Kensei's secret weak spot. He almost came at the sound Kensei made. Never has he heard the older man make such a delicious noise, and he wanted to hear it again, so he continued sucking and biting the spot.

"Fuck..," Kensei moaned, "You're making me lose my mind, ya know that?"

"Hmm, maybe. I kinda like it though"

"Oh really? Well then what do you say about this?" Kensei grinned evilly and grabbed the large bulge in Shuuhei's swim suit, which mind you they still had on, and enjoyed the noise Shuuhei made. He then bit his lip harshly when Shuuhei did the same thing. The kid was good.

_Back into Lisa's room..._

"Holy shit, did you hear that? They're getting loud" Shinji whispered and pressed his ear harder against the wall, which made Lisa roll her eyes.

"Perv.." Lisa mumbled. Shinji glared at her, and she returned the glare with just as much power.

"My my, this is even more interesting than I thought" Rose muttered mostly to himself.

"It's better than manga" Mashiro whispered and wiped drool away from her mouth. Her and Lisa were enjoying it the most, and Shinji was..well..who knew what he was thinking.

"Wait, did you hear that? It sounded like another voice" Shinji whispered and everyone pressed harder against the wall.

_Back to Kensei.._

"Yo, Shuuhei? Urahara's here, he wants to see you" Ichigo yelled from outside the door. Kensei immediately flew off and looked around panicked.

"C-coming!" Shuuhei yelled in a nervous voice.

"Oh come on!" The two heard voices yell from Lisa's room.

"Oi! Are you guys fucking listening to us!" Kensei shouted angrily at the wall. He got no response and stomped all the way into Lisa's room.

"What the fuck? _Shinji!_ And Rose? You two fuckers are dead!" Kensei yelled. The sound of ass beating could be heard throughout the warehouse and Shuuhei sighed angrily.

"You know what? Fuck it" He said and ran into Lisa's room, deciding to help kick Shinji's and Rose's ass. Lisa and Mashiro got away clean, since they did this all the time. Ichigo heard the commotion and rushed into the room, only to sweat drop as Kensei and Shuuhei glared at him.

"..._You_!" They hissed and dropped Shinji and Rose to tackle Ichigo and start punching him. Urahara suddenly strolled in casually, but grew wide eyed at the sight he was greeted with. Shinji was on the floor bleeding with Rose while Kensei and Shuuhei beat Ichigo's ass. The first thing Kisuke wondered was, why are the two in bathing suits?

"Ahem.." He coughed awkwardly to get their attention, which it did.

"Kisuke. What do you want?" Kensei asked the hatted man.

"I came to ask Shuuhei some questions..may I borrow him?"

"I'm kinda busy here, but alright" Shuuhei replied and followed Urahara to the living room. Ichigo's cries for help could still be heard. They sat on the couch and Shuuhei huffed in frustration.

"I see things are going well here" Kisuke said sarcastically. Shuuhei glared.

"Just peachy. What did you want to ask me?"

"About your hollow, have you been able to defeat it yet?" Shuuhei nodded, "I see..very good news. I wanted to get a small sample of the blood in your scars, if it's not a problem" Kisuke whipped out a small needle from his pocket. Shuuhei nodded in approval and winced as the needle went in, and then jumped when another voice spoke up.

"The hell are ya doing?" It was Kensei, who looked a little freaked out at the sight of a needle in Shuuhei's forehead.

"Oh, just taking a sample. Nothing drastic as of yet" Kisuke responded with a smile.

"As of yet?" Shuuhei asked a little nervously.

"Whoops, did I say that out loud? Well anyways, I've gotten my sample so I'll be on my way. You might wanna practice donning your mask, or else it might start coming back again. Ah, and play nice with the other visored!" Urahara yelled as he walked out of the warehouse. Kensei looked at Shuuhei and smiled slightly, and Shuuhei returned it happily.

...

"Ugh..why did I get beat up?" Ichigo whined from Lisa's floor. Shinji glared at him before passing out.

* * *

**A/N: So, I don't see a way of avoiding yaoi at this point. I'm not thrilled about changing the rating though, so don't expect hardcore porn, but don't expect anything light either. I wanna keep it rated T. Also, I'm considering throwing in a little MashiroXLisa and ShinjiXRose. Don't get me wrong, usually I like Rose and Lisa, and Shinji with Hiyori, but in this particular scenario it just seems right, ya know? But hey, give me your opinion about it. Thanks:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo! We're finally into the double digit chapters! You know what that means? Sex scene! Seriously, if it gets to be too much, review and tell me to change the rating. If I get enough reviews saying so, I'll do it, but hopefully that won't happen. I'll try to keep it..well, not M rated material, but sometimes these things take on a life of their own. I'm also trying to make longer chapters, so watch out for that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

When Kensei woke up, he was not expecting the events that occurred that morning. Really, he wasn't. In fact, hardly anyone was, and you would think by now he would be use to it. But this was just..borderline torture for him. He had been cockblocked, _again_, and admittedly let his temper slip. Ichigo was fine, minus the bruises. Shinji had a black eye and Rose had angry scratch marks. Big woop. He had gotten fucking _cockblocked_, and now this? Life hated him, and he hated life. All he could do was stare at the sight before him in utter shock with the others. The others being Hachi, Love, Hiyori, and himself. He was use to Lisa and Mashiro doing this, it was a good work out after all. But Shinji, Rose, Ichigo and Shuuhei? Fucking hell. Kensei wasn't sure why Shinji and Rose were always with Mashiro and Lisa now, but he didn't like it. Ichigo, well, he's always been a weirdo. But Shuuhei..once again, fucking hell. Borderline torture.

On the top floor, Lisa and Mashiro had a brilliant idea quite sometime ago. Just like they decided to build a pool, they built a fucking dance studio and had taken a liking to popular music, mainly in the U.S. Why? They're chicks and they're weird. But hey, it keeps them in shape. The fact that Shinji and Rose were joining them and were actually good at it was..unnerving to say the least. Well, maybe not Rose since he's so...flamboyant. But Shinji..dear lord. Hiyori was having a laughing fit on the floor. He was good and all, but still, the damn horse face just got fruitier everyday. Speaking of fruit, Ichigo looked like he knew what he was doing, since he went to clubs every weekend when he was actually home. In fact, he had been the one who turned the girls on to the idea of dance. Good job, strawberry. But really, Shuuhei too? Now that's just not fair, nor did it make sense. Where would he learn how to do that! Kensei felt his eye twitch. No, this couldn't be happening.

But it was. Right in front of him.

"Really Lisa, Chris Brown?" Shinji asked flatly. Lisa shrugged and wiped sweat from her brow.

"Give it a chance" She panted and got ready to dance again.

"Hmm, turn up the music? Nice choice Lisa!" Mashiro commented happily.

"Thank you. At least _someone_ appreciates it" She snapped at Shinji.

"Ooh! They play this all the time at the club!" Ichigo damn near squealed. Kensei sneered. He really was a fruit. The music started and Kensei was about to walk away before he lost his mind, but stopped when the noise hit his ears. It was..catchy. And then he made the mistake of looking back at Shuuhei. Fuck..

_'Someone kill me now..just fucking kill me! This is cruel and unusual punishment! Aaaaugh! Where did he learn to move like that! Ah..hips..those damn hips..can't..stop..looking..'_ Kensei didn't even feel his jaw drop, he was too focused on Shuuhei's body move to the beat. It was somewhat..erotic. Teasing..

_'Ahhh! How long is this song! Make it stop already! But then again..I don't want it to..fuck me, please tell me I'm not getting hard! Seriously penis? You stupid son of a..damn he's good..ah! Stop it!'_ Kensei mentally argued with his other brain and nearly fell over when the song stopped.

"Kensei, you're drooling" Shinji pointed out. Kensei snapped his jaw shut and wiped his mouth. He really was drooling. How embarrassing.

"Don't make me give you another black eye" Kensei growled. Shinji held up his hands in defense.

"Damn Shuuhei, where'd you learn to dance like that?" Ichigo asked Shuuhei who was drinking water. Kensei noticed one drop roll down his mouth and into his shihakusho, and then almost punched himself.

"I don't really know, to be honest. It just kinda came to me" Shuuhei replied sheepishly.

"You're kidding! That was you're first time?"

"Yeah..it wasn't that good, was it?"

"It was perfect! You're a natural. One of these days I'm taking you guys with me to the club. All of you" Ichigo declared excitedly.

"I don't know about all of us, since Hiyori hates dancing and looks too young to get into a club. Hachi doesn't dance either, and Kensei, at a club? Hueco Mundo would sooner have daylight" Shinji said. Kensei glared at him.

"And Love?" Ichigo asked, turning to said visored.

"I break dance, so count me in"

"Yes!" Ichigo fist pumped the air happily. Kensei finally felt his legs again and walked away, trying frantically to get the image of Shuuhei dancing out of his head. Shuuhei noticed him leave and followed worriedly.

"There they go. Damnit Ichigo, don't ruin it this time! Mashiro, Shinji, Rose, you coming?" Lisa asked the three visored who nodded and followed her to her room. Ichigo shuddered and asked Love to show him some moves.

* * *

"Okay, everyone shut up and keep your reiatsu low. I don't want this to get fucked up again, got it?" Surprisingly, Shinji said this. Lisa didn't feel like asking and nodded. They heard Kensei grumble obscenities to himself, and then his door opened. Show time.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Shuuhei asked gently.

"Nothing at all" Kensei replied shortly. Shuuhei looked away sadly.

"Was it..that bad?" He asked quietly. So quietly, Shinji couldn't hear it and got frustrated but kept quiet.

"Was what bad?" Kensei asked confusedly.

"You know..upstairs.." Shuuhei muttered and turned slightly pink.

"Was it bad? Are you fucking crazy?" Shuuhei flinched and felt humiliated, "It was the most fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life!" His head snapped forward to look at Kensei with shock, and then happiness, and then desire. Kensei stalked over to him and resumed where they left off, leading Shuuhei to his bed and laying him down while kissing passionately. Kensei started tearing off his clothes and Shuuhei did the same, leaving them in only bottoms. Kensei went for his ear again, and growled when Shuuhei made that sound again. He felt his body shudder when the younger one bit his neck on the weak spot. Kensei began grinding his front against Shuuhei's and moaned when he felt legs wrap around his waist. He grabbed a fistful of black hair and shivered when Shuuhei ran his fingers down his torso and pull at his waistband. He took Shuuhei's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked while quickly pulling the smaller visoreds hakama off, leaving him fully exposed. Shuuhei did the same and Kensei kicked them off his ankles. He sat back on his knees and observed his soon to be lover in all of his glory.

Shuuhei's tan body was glistening with sweat from his earlier workout and Kensei observed all of his muscles from his arms to chest to stomach. His hips were boney but looked nice, and he followed the lines from said hips all the way down too his fully erect member which he was very well endowed with. He looked at Shuuhei's face and smiled slightly at the blush. He was nervous about being naked. Kensei grabbed his chin and turned his face towards his own and kissed him lovingly. When they broke, Shuuhei looked at Kensei's fully naked body and felt his mouth open. He had more muscle than Shuuhei, and less prominent hip bones, but his tan body was still breathtaking. Shuuhei grew wide eyed as he explored more southern regions and felt his face grow hotter.

"Heh..you're cute, ya know that?" Kensei said and started licking Shuuhei's stomach, dipping his tongue in each crevice as he moved down. Shuuhei felt his breathing grow shallow and bit his lip. Kensei stopped at the base of the brunettes erection and kissed it sensually before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Shuuhei couldn't stop his hand from covering his mouth and moaned loudly, his other hand gripping Kensei's short hair. Kensei grabbed Shuuhei's small hips and kept him from bucking forward, going tantalizingly slow. He did that a little longer until he returned to Shuuhei's lips, letting him taste himself. Shuuhei didn't care, he just wanted more. He grabbed his weeping member and touched the tip against Kensei's before pumping both of them in his hand. Kensei moaned and readjusted his body, putting one hand by Shuuhei's head and the other one snaked underneath Shuuhei's back. Kensei broke the kiss and returned to nibbling on his ear, which made the younger one whimper and moan.

Shuuhei quickened his pace and started to feel himself approach the end. Kensei reached down and grabbed Shuuhei's pumping hand, resting it on the sheets and holding it there. He put three fingers up to his mouth and Shuuhei got the hint. He coated each one in saliva until Kensei pulled them out and dragged them down to his entrance, and Shuuhei winced a little.

"First time?" Kensei asked.

"Y-yeah..is it not..yours too?" Shuuhei said slightly out of breath.

"Of course it is" Kensei chuckled and slowly pushed one finger in, wiggling past the tight ring of muscles. Hisagi gripped Kensei's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin.

"Shit..it's freaking tight!" Kensei said as he moved his finger in and out of Shuuhei's warmth.

"Shut up, yours is too, watch" Shuuhei said and coated his finger in saliva again. Before Kensei knew what was going on, he felt something go inside of his entrance slowly and gritted his teeth. It was more uncomfortable than anything.

"See? Tight" Shuuhei grinned.

"You're gonna get it for that, kid" Kensei growled and pushed in another finger, making Shuuhei gasp and whine. Kensei smirked, and then gasped as well when he felt his insides stretch. Shuuhei had inserted another finger too. He quickened his pace and was surprised when Shuuhei started moaning and gasping for air. He surprise wore off when his body started to tingle from pleasure. It was starting to feel good. Kensei removed his fingers, deciding to kick it up a notch. Shuuhei ceased his movements, seeming confused and displeased at being empty.

"Don't stop" Kensei said in a voice just above a whisper. Shuuhei slowly continued and grew wide eyed when he felt the blunt tip of Kensei's erection enter him slowly. He made a noise of discomfort and Kensei kissed him softly, pushing in until his pelvis hit Shuuhei's bottom. He gave Hisagi time to adjust, and continued kissing him on the lips and cheek.

"K-Kensei..move" Shuuhei whimpered. Kensei happily obeyed, marveling at how tight it was. He kept his pace slow, watching Shuuhei writhe beneath him. He rested his forehead on Shuuhei's and gasped at the sensation of being inside of him. After he was almost all the way out, he pushed back in and noticed Shuuhei bite his lip and moan softly. With one hand behind Shuuhei's head and the other on his back, Kensei started moving faster. Shuuhei gasped and gripped the larger mans shoulders, feeling lightheaded in the best way. Kensei felt his pace quicken more and started nipping and licking Shuuhei's ear again, losing his mind when the younger one made those sounds. He closed his eyes in pure bliss and snapped his hips forward, loving the sound of their flesh smacking together.

Using his hand on Shuuhei's back, he lifted him up slightly and plunged in, and noticed how Shuuhei moaned louder. He had found the prostate. He repeated the action faster and looked at Shuuhei's reaction. He was biting his bottom lip and staring at Kensei with glossy eyes, occasionally closing them. With a particularly hard snap, Kensei hit Shuuhei's prostate in a way he couldn't explain and threw his arm over his eyes and used the other hand to cover his mouth. Kensei nudged the hand away with his nose and Shuuhei looked at him with lusty eyes. Kensei kept his fast pace and returned to playing with his ear. Shuuhei had no idea how he hadn't cum yet.

"K-Kenseeii" Shuuhei moaned as said man pleasured him with his administrations. Kensei snapped his eyes open and looked at Shuuhei with his mouth slightly agape, making him blush slightly. His name had just sort of slipped out. Kensei growled and kissed him roughly, leaving Hisagi breathless. Apparently Kensei had liked it. A lot. Shuuhei felt his end approaching and started breathing shallowly. Kensei noticed his moans grow higher in pitch and grinned, quickening his fast pace switching to his other ear, and then he felt the smaller body under him tense up and shudder. The walls around his member clamped down, making it even tighter as he moved. Then, Shuuhei made the most sexy sound Kensei could ever even imagine, better than the other one, and felt his climax explode inside of him.

_'Holy shit..I've never heard Kensei sound so..freaking sexy..that was..amazing..'_ Shuuhei thought as his high wore off, Kensei following a second later. They stayed like that, panting heavily for a moment before Kensei collapsed onto his side and sighed in satisfaction.

"That was..fucking awesome" Kensei finally was able to say. Shuuhei laughed lightly.

"It really was" He said and ran his hand through his hair. Kensei suddenly pulled him close and gave him the most passionate kiss he could muster, and then kissed the 69 tattoo on his cheek before pulling him into his chest and covering their bodies with the blanket. Shuuhei smiled widely and kissed the tattoo on Kensei's chest and snuggled closer.

"Shuuhei.." Kensei began, getting Shuuhei's attention at the first name basis. Shuuhei looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"...I love you..." Kensei replied with a slight blush. Shuuhei smiled gently and kissed his now lover affectionately.

"I love you too, Kensei"

Kensei grinned so widely he thought his face could split in half. Shuuhei snuggled back into his chest and before they knew it, they had fallen asleep.

_In Lisa's room..._

"H-holy shit.." Shinji muttered to himself. Mashiro and Lisa wiped the blood from their noses.

"That was..wow..I'm speechless" Rose said, looking at Shinji who seemed bothered about something. He happened to glance down and saw the bulge in his pants and realized he was turned on. Looking down at himself, he realized he was too. Shinji saw him look and blushed, but grew wide eyed when Rose licked his lips sensually.

"Well we're gonna head off to bed now that it's over" Rose said quickly and stood up.

"Yeah, what he said. Nighty night!" Shinji followed and scurried after Rose. Lisa looked at Mashiro knowingly.

"Shall we?" She said, holding out her hand.

"But Lisaaaaa, when are _we_ gonna do it?" Mashiro whined and took her hand.

"After they do, I promise"

"Let's goooo!" Mashiro cheered and ran with Lisa to eavesdrop on Shinji and Rose's soon to be first steamy night. They passed Hiyori who was walking into the living room angrily, saying something about horny bastards being too loud, but ignored it. This was just something they couldn't miss.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Sex scene is finally completed! I think that's the most descriptive one I've ever wrote. And I just had to throw in some extra pairings at the end:p Ah, poor Hiyori. Really though, if this really should be rated M, like I'll get in trouble or you guys will have a problem if it isn't, just tell me and I'll change it, though I'll probably hate doing it. It's just not a good story without sex, so I'm not gonna leave it out just to keep it T. Even so, I'm just weird about writing M stuff. Regardless, tell me what you think about it, and maybe tell me if you liked the chapter too..since that's kind of what I love XD. Thank you all for reviewing/following/whatever else!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I finally wrote another chapter. This is kind of like the morning after kind of thing, and then it's gonna be the calm before the storm, since some good old fashion action is coming up. I'll try to write whenever I have time. Of course reviews make me update faster..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a yawn and stretched, but paused when his hand bumped into something warm and hard. He looked blearily to his right and snapped his eyes open. Hiyori was cuddled up next to him, scowling in her sleep, hogging the blankets. Ichigo then noticed that something felt..different in the house. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something happened last night, and Ichigo didn't like it.

"Yo, snaggle-tooth, get your ass up" He prodded the small visored who cracked a bloodshot eye open and glared.

"Fuck off, baldy, I didn't get any sleep last night thanks to those horny bastards. Wake me up again and I'll rip yer nuts off and shove em down yer throat" She threatened and promptly fell back asleep. Ichigo sweat dropped and then paused again. Horny bastards? What did that even mean? Ichigo shrugged it off and went to go make food. Lisa came in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and holding a tired but happy looking Mashiro's hand. Ichigo knew they were together, so that didn't surprise him, but when Shinji and Rose came in with a slight limp, he became suspicious. They weren't holding hands or anything, but they did seem closer. Hachi and Love came out at different times, but once again Shuuhei and Kensei were late.

"Who wants to go in there?" Lisa asked the group.

"Let's make Berry do it!" Mashiro suggested.

"Hell no! Let them be late" Ichigo shuddered. Lisa rolled her eyes and went upstairs to Kensei's room herself and opened the door.

"Kensei? Shuuhei? Breakfast is ready whenever you're awake, okay?" She said in a gentle voice, though it still held it's usual tone. The two grunted in response and she left them alone. Shuuhei tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, so he rolled over to face Kensei who apparently couldn't sleep either. He then realized they were still naked and blushed, but luckily the blanket was pulled over them so Lisa didn't see anything, though it's not like it would bother her.

"Good morning" Shuuhei said with a smile. Kensei smiled back and ruffled his lovers hair.

"Mornin kid" He responded and grinned when Shuuhei bristled.

"I'm not a kid anymore, so why do you keep calling me that? Even after last night?"

"Cause it makes you mad and you're cute when yer mad. Also, I'm still older than you so ya kinda are a kid"

"And you're a pedophile"

"Shut up, kid" Kensei glared and Shuuhei kissed him before rolling out of bed and stretching. He noticed Kensei staring and remembered once again that he was naked and blushed before quickly picking up his pants to put them on. Kensei chuckled and did the same. Once they were decent, they headed for the kitchen. Lisa and Mashiro were fixing each others hair, Shinji and Rose were sitting closer than usual and blushing, Hachi was eating with Love and Ichigo was arguing with Hiyori. Everything was normal except for Shinji and Rose, but Kensei shrugged it off and started stuffing his face with Shuuhei.

"So, how was it" Lisa asked while adjusting Mashiro's hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kensei replied gruffly.

"You already know we listened, so just spit it out"

"If you listened then you know how it went and shouldn't be asking"

"Maybe I'm just curious"

"We all know you're _curious_. I'm not telling you anything, so drop it"

"Alright, fine. Shinji, how was it for you?" Lisa turned to said blonde and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him confusedly. Shinji's face turned tomato red and Rose turned away to hide his blush.

"Shinji's been too quiet! He should be happy!" Mashiro piped in. Ichigo grew pale.

"What are you guys talking about?" The orange head asked nervously.

"Shinji and Rose did something last night, and I want to know how it went. Although, I heard the whole thing, I just want to hear him say it" Lisa answered and Shinji blushed more if it was possible.

"Well..I-I..we.." Shinji muttered. Rose sighed and turned back around.

"We had sex"

"..."

"What?!" Ichigo yelled. Shinji covered his face in embarrassment. Rose was too blunt sometimes.

"Yes, what he said" Shinji sighed. Kensei dropped his fork and Shuuhei's jaw fell open, letting the food tumble out.

"Oh..my..god..Shinji, you're gay? I mean I kinda figured Rose but..you? When did this happen?" Kensei asked and raised an eyebrow when Shinji thunked his head against the table and Lisa grinned widely.

"It was after we listened to you and Shuuhei" She informed. It took a second, but it finally clicked in Kensei's head and you could almost hear his temper snap.

"So..you're telling me..you heard me and him fuck, and then you got..and you..with Rose.._Shinji_!" Kensei hissed as he leaped across the table with the agility of a cat and tackled Shinji to the floor. Shuuhei was too stunned to move and sat there with a red face and Ichigo looked mortified. Hiyori who had been woken up by the noise started fighting Kensei and Shinji.

"Why the fuck is everyone in this house a fruity, horny, loud as all hell bastard!" She yelled angrily. Shuuhei was about to start kicking Shinji's ass too but stopped when he felt a strange reiatsu. He looked at the others who weren't fighting and saw that they felt it too. It disappeared a second later and he looked at Lisa who merely shrugged. It could have been anything, and yet..it felt too foreign and powerful. He felt something in him stir and shifted uncomfortably. The feeling was so familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. With a shrug he jumped in and started punching Shinji.

* * *

After thoroughly beating up Shinji and Rose, Kensei went to relax in the pool with Shuuhei. Mashiro and Lisa went into their room to do who knows what, Hiyori went back to sleep, Hachi played cards with Love, Shinji, and Rose, and Ichigo practiced his dancing up stairs. Shuuhei was still bothered by the reiatsu he felt earlier but decided to ignore it, though he did feel weird inside. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Kensei, does your hollow talk to you?" He asked while floating on his back.

"Eh..sometimes. Usually it's when he tries to come out" The older visored replied.

"Tries to..come out?"

"Yeah. Me and my hollow aren't on the best terms, so he tries to escape a lot. I've got a bad temper, and he usually takes advantage of it and comes out, no matter how much I train"

"I see.."

"Why do you ask?" Kensei raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Mine hasn't spoken to me or tried to come out. Is that bad?"

"Che..sounds nice. I still say ya need to practice donning your mask, but whatever" Kensei shrugged.

"But..not even Kazeshini has said anything..and earlier I felt this weird reiatsu..it was powerful"

"Yer worrying yourself. I'm sure it was just someone from soul society or somethin. If yer so worried about yer zanpakuto, try talkin to him"

"I guess I could.."

"But do it later. Ya need to relax for a little bit. Specially after last night" Kensei winked and smiled perversely.

"Sh-shut up.." Shuuhei blushed. He took Kensei's advice and tried to relax but couldn't quite shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. It's not like he was going crazy, Lisa had felt it too. He would talk to Kazeshini later.

* * *

Shuuhei walked into the warehouse slowly, feeling like something was going to jump out at him. He kept looking around, and felt his senses heighten. He was definitely paranoid. Lisa walked out with Mashiro and Ichigo was still upstairs with Love who had decided to join him. Shinji was on the couch holding an icepack to his black eye and Rose was doing the same. Shuuhei suddenly stopped and looked around, feeling like something was coming. Kensei rolled his eyes and put his hand on Shuuhei's shoulder, making him jump.

"Calm down. I told ya to relax, nothings coming. If ya keep being all jumpy I'm gonna beat yer ass, in more than one way" Kensei threatened suggestively. Shuuhei didn't know if he should be scared or turned on. He was about to reply when the air grew thick and he felt like he was being crushed. The tension was so thick the air started to crackle and buzz. The windows on the roof shattered along with all the other ones and ten figures dropped in. Shuuhei reached for his sword but remembered he was still in his suit.

"Where is he?! Where's that damn soul reaper!" One of them yelled. His wild blue eyes scanned the area and looked up, spotting his prey and grinning ferally. He was gone in a flash and Ichigo's scream could be heard upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo yelled at the intruder.

"I came back for a rematch, Kurosaki" The blue haired man replied. Ichigo grabbed his soul reaper badge and slammed it to his chest, letting his body fall. He unsheathed Zangetsu and they flash stepped to the roof to start fighting. Shinji dropped his icepack and stood to face the remaining attackers.

"Can we help you with something? I'm having a terrible day and don't much feel like fighting"

"We have come to carry out lord Aizen's demands" The one with black hair and emerald eyes said with a monotone voice. Shinji's eyes widened a fraction at the mention of Aizen.

"_Lord_ Aizen ya say? Who exactly are you people, and what do you mean demands?"

"We are Lord Aizen's espada, and he wishes for us to destroy Karakura town, starting with those who have spirit energy"

"Ah. You're the espada I've heard so much about. Well then, if you came for a fight, I suppose I can't refuse" Shinji cracked his knuckles and unsheathed Kasanade. The raven haired espada got into a fighting stance, but left his sword alone. The other visored picked an opponent and got ready for battle, and Shuuhei started shifting uncomfortably. The mass amount of reiatsu was making something in him stir, but he couldn't quite remember what. He looked at the espada in front of him nervously. He had an eye patch and a giant weapon, looking like two crescent moons stuck together. He also had a giant spoon like hood behind his head. The espada grinned excitedly and showed his tongue, revealing a gothic number five. Shuuhei saw black flakes cloud his vision and the last thing he heard was a watery voice in his head.

"You forgot about me, didn't you? Thought I wouldn't come back? You're so stupid. This time, I'll kill everyone you love and you will _not_ beat me"

Shuuhei felt everything go black and heard swords clash. The battle had started, and his hollow had already come out. Nothing good would come from this.

* * *

**A/N: So, I still don't know what the time zone is for this story. It's a little bit AU-ish, especially now, but oh well. Espada vs. Visored? Sounds good to me. Hope you all review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ahhhh! I hate that this is rated M now..but the sex has already happened, so there's no going back. Something tells me the reviews are gonna drop. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach**

**Chapter twelve**

* * *

Kensei was aggravated. Really, aggravated didn't begin to cover it, but it was close enough. He was aggravated since ten freaking espada decided to drop in out of no where and attack, and they were strong. Not to mention the fact that Shuuhei hollowfied immediately and this time his whole body was changing. The kid should've just trained like everyone told him to. But no, that was too scary, so here he was turning into a monster and Kensei couldn't help thanks to this damn fat assed espada. Yammy, the tenth espada. That was his _name_. _Yammy_. Freaking dumb ass. The guy was slow, but if you slipped up and he managed to punch you, holy shit. You were gone. Kensei learned that the hard way, hence the gaping hole in the wall. The warehouse was guaranteed to get destroyed at this point.

He used his air blades to tie up the lug and dig into his skin, but was a little surprised when he couldn't pierce the flesh. His temper was flaring, and he felt his hollow dig to get out, but he couldn't do that yet. He wouldn't even use bankai at this point, since he was taught to not rely on it. Instead he used Tachikaze's shikai until something happened. When that something would happen, he had no idea. Looking over at Lisa, he could tell he wasn't the only one having problems. She was up against some big boob chick, and probably was enjoying it somewhere inside. The perv. But maybe not, since she seemed to actually be struggling and kept glancing at Mashiro who was fighting some guy with shaggy brown hair and a little green haired girl.

Love was up against a very dark skinned man with a creepy face and weird outfit, while Rose fought a pink haired fruity looking guy with glasses. Hachi was using kido against an old man and Hiyori was attacking some masked guy with two voices. From up above, Ichigo could be heard battling the blue haired one, apparently having fought him before. Kensei sighed. This was not on his to do list for today.

"What's wrong, soul reaper? Am I boring you?" Yammy asked with a stupid grin.

"I'm not a soul reaper, and yes, you're incredibly boring" Kensei replied flatly. Fat ass seemed confused. _Shocking_.

"What do you mean not a soul reaper? By the feel of your spirit energy, I'd say your at least a captain" Yammy questioned, ignoring the previous insult.

"That's not important right now. Maybe if you speed it up a little, I'll show you my full power" Kensei taunted boredly. Why couldn't he get someone like the blue haired guy or mister spoon? They seemed way stronger and ecstatic to fight.

"Speed it up you say? Alright. Let's step outside!" Yammy punched Kensei and sent him flying through the hole in the wall and ran after him. Shinji noticed but kept his focus on the depressed looking espada in front of him who had yet to unsheathe his sword.

"You're an odd one, fighting without a sword" Shinji grinned. The espada kept his stoic face.

"I don't need it to kill a piece of trash like you" He said in a bored voice. Shinji frowned at being called trash.

"Is that so? We'll just have to see about that" Shinji went to jab at the espada with Kasanade but quickly flash stepped away when a bright green light shot at him.

"A cero? Hmm, I can do that too" Shinji smirked and donned his hollow mask, which actually surprised the espada though you wouldn't know by his face.

"What exactly are you, soul reaper?" The green eyed man asked.

"Me and my comrades here are visoreds, and my name is Shinji Hirako, not soul reaper. May I ask your name, espada?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer, fourth espada"

"Fourth? So you all have numbers?"

"Ranks would be the correct term. Enough talk, I came here to kill trash and that is what I will do" Ulquiorra said and fired another cero. Shinji smiled excitedly.

* * *

Lisa stared at her opponent. Not bad. Not bad at all. Gorgeous body, stunning eyes, scantily clad. Of course, her heart belonged to Mashiro, but there was no denying the fact that this espada was beautiful. Too bad you couldn't see her mouth. Lisa got the feeling that maybe it wasn't something she wanted to see. Why else would she hide it? Hm, what a shame. Regardless, this was her enemy, and she needed to focus. The espada had already hit her a few times with her odd looking sword, and Lisa hadn't hit her once. Haguro tonbo was already in it's shikai, and this chick had yet to do anything with her weapon. That was always bad. She looked over at Mashiro who was against two people. That worried her. She believed in her strength and everything but these were two espada, even though one was a child. She seemed to be having fun, typical Mashiro, making the best of every situation. The guy espada seemed lazy so maybe she had a chance.

"You, what is your name" The female espada suddenly asked, drawing Lisa's attention back to the fight. Lisa quirked a black eyebrow. Apparently she was random too.

"Lisa Yadomaru, and yours?" Lisa asked, not really caring if she sounded polite or not. She probably didn't.

"Tia Hallibel" She replied calmly. Lisa raised an eyebrow again. Tia? It suited her, oddly enough.

"I suppose you won't tell me what Aizen's planning, am I right?"

"That is correct. I can tell you me and my.._comrades_ will kill you and then destroy Karakura town, as lord Aizen commanded" Hallibel answered sternly, feeling odd at calling the other espada comrades since she disliked most of them.

"Hmph. You're an arrogant one. I'm afraid we won't let that happen, and we will _not_ die"

"Hm, I'm the arrogant one? We shall see who dies today" The tan woman responded smugly and went to attack. Lisa scoffed and prepared for more fighting.

* * *

"Mashiro kick! Kick! Kick kick kick kick kiiiiick!" Mashiro yelled as she kicked wildly at the shaggy haired espada, who looked extremely bored and blocked each kick lazily. The smaller espada was being held back by the older ones free hand, effortlessly keeping her from attacking. The poor guy looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Man..why do I get the immature ones? You guys are such children" The male said with a yawn. The female bristled along with Mashiro.

"I'm not a child!" They both yelled. He yawned again.

"Mmhmm..sure..yo, Lillynette, why don't you handle her? I think I'm gonna take a nap over there" The man pointed to the couch slowly. The little one, Lillynette, smacked his stomach.

"You can't just take a nap! We're here to fight, remember! Sleep later, lazy ass!" She slapped him again, and he sighed.

"Man..why do we have to fight today? It's a perfect day to just sleep..hmm.."

"Oi! Stay awake! Oi! Oi! Starrk!" Lillynette jumped up to smack him in the head, effectively waking him.

"Ow..what was that for Lillynette?" He pouted while rubbing his head. A vein popped in her head.

"What do you mean- ah, never mind! Just hurry up and kill her! Then you can go to sleep!"

"Hmm..sounds good..back me up, alright?"

"Duh!"

Starrk nodded and finally unsheathed his sword, Lillynette doing the same. Mashiro left her sword alone for now, feeling confident about kicking and punching. Starrk raised an eyebrow but ignored it before flash stepping in front of her.

* * *

Love and Rose were a little creeped out by their opponents, since they both looked..odd, to say the least. The dark skinned one talked about peace and..bonsai? And the pink haired one talked about experiments and such. They were probably the creepiest ones..well, not counting Hiyori's opponent. That guy probably wore the mask for a good reason, plus he had two voices. One was high pitched like a child's, and the other was low and rough. Weird. Of course, it pissed Hiyori off, a lot. Rose was gauging they're powers, and from what he felt, the masked guy was lowest, and the dark skinned was the highest, leaving pinky in the middle. Then there was Hachi's guy, an old man, who seemed way more powerful than the other three. He wore a crown, as if he were a king. These espada were a strange lot indeed. Rose returned his attention to pinky, realizing the guy was _still_ talking.

"My name is Szayelaporro Grantz, and you will make a fine specimen" Pinky-er-Szayelaporro said while licking his lips. Rose shuddered. This guy was a lot like Kurotsuchi. He glanced at Love who was already fighting the other guy.

"What's your name" Love asked while dodging a sword.

"I will not tell my name to such a low shinigami" He responded. Love glared behind his glasses.

"I need to know the name of the person I'm about to kill" Love pressed, not really caring one way or another.

"You think you can kill me? How humorous. I do not even need to know your name to kill you" He responded. Love huffed. This guy was an asshole. He wondered if the others were having the same problems.

...

"I said shut the hell up! Stupid baldy!" An angry Hiyori yelled.

"I'm not even bald, you brat! And my name is Aaroniero!" The espada yelled back in a high pitched voice.

"That's a dumb name. It's hard to say. So you're names baldy now, got it!" Hiyori yelled, raising a fist.

"No! What's your name, little miss perfect?!"

"Hiyori Sarugaki! It's way easier to say!"

"Hmm, okay, I'll call you snaggle-tooth!"

"No dammit! Not another one! Gaahhh, I'll kill you!" The small visored yelled and launched herself at the masked espada.

* * *

Hachi wiped sweat from his brow, not wanting to fight anymore. The old espada was much more powerful than he was anticipating, and he wasn't prepared for this. The others seemed tired as well, and Shuuhei was..not doing well. If they didn't help him soon, it might be too late. But these espada were in the way. Quite a predicament indeed. Hopefully Shuuhei would pull through himself.

"You're a kido expert, am I right?" The old man asked.

Hachi nodded.

"You're skills will not defeat me. I am the king of Hueco Mundo, and therefore I shall win no matter what"

"The king? I was under the impression Aizen was king"

"That fool will never be king. He may have stolen Hueco Mundo from me, but I shall kill him and get it back"

"If you despise him so much, why follow his orders?"

"To buy time. I need the right moment to attack him, and if he does not suspect it, it will improve my chances"

"I see. Well, I'm afraid you won't be killing him, because you will die here today. And also..we _all_ want to kill him. You wouldn't have the chance"

"Hmph. What's your name, soul reaper"

"Hachigen Ushoda, what is your name, espada?"

"Barragan Luisenbarn, second espada" The old espada replied. Hachi's eyes widened. If he was the second, who was first? From the feel of reiatsu, it was either the raven haired espada with green eyes or the female. But then, there was the one on the roof...

...

"What's the matter, Kurosaki? Tired already?" The blue haired espada taunted.

"You wish, Grimmjow! I'm just getting started!" Ichigo responded and sliced vertically at said espada who dodged.

"Che, good to know! You ain't gonna get out alive this time!" Grimmjow grinned like a predator, eyes shining brightly.

"We'll just see about that!"

"Shut up and release your bankai already! I'm gettin bored!"

"You release yours!"

"I might just take you up on that offer, but ya gotta make me first!" The sexta swiped at Ichigo with his sword, who blocked it with his own. They were matched for power, until Ichigo felt his reiatsu spike and he pushed forward, winning the mini battle for strength and sliced Grimmjow's chest. The feral smirk disappeared.

"Fuck you!" He yelled with a snarl. Ichigo smirked and continued attacking. He could feel the reiatsu below him grow with each passing minute, but he knew most of it was Shuuhei's. His hollow was reacting to the immense power, and since Shuuhei didn't train, he couldn't control it. Even Shirosaki was bugging him, but that wasn't anything new. Still, he was worried about Shuuhei and the others. Something bad was definitely about to happen.

**A/N: Ugh -.- I hate being sick. And writers block. And that this is rated M. And all of you who don't review. Woops..did I say that out loud? Heh..juuust kidding ^.^ I actually like that you can see how many people at least view your story and don't review. Even if you don't review, I know you read it, and that's all that matters ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally got around to writing this damn chapter. I know Shuuhei wasn't really in the last one, but don't worry, he'll be in this one plenty. Things are about to get epic. Well, epic in my mind anyways. Hopefully in yours too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or characters. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

When Shuuhei awoke in his inner world, he knew he was in trouble. What made it worse was the fact that his hollow was nowhere to be found. He couldn't hear what was going on outside like last time, he only heard the sound of Kazeshini's tornado. Speaking of Kazeshini, he was acting like nothing was happening. Why, Shuuhei didn't know. His zanpakuto was an odd one indeed.

"Kazeshini, I know you know what's going on, so just tell me" Shuuhei said to his evil sword.

"Why do you assume I know everything? If it involves that damn hollow, I don't know anything. He pisses me off, so I ignore him. You should do the same. Especially since there's nothing you can do now" Kazeshini replied boredly.

"Nothing I can do? What's that suppose to mean?" Shuuhei asked, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

"It means what it means. Nothing you can do. He's out there, kicking everyones ass, killing them, just like he said. Don't you remember what he said last time? You fuck up, he kills everyone. Guess what, you fucked up by not training, so now you're screwed"

"But..but I..there has to be something I can do! He can't kill them!"

"Don't worry so much. There's ten freaking espada out there for him to fight. I'm sure he'll get exhausted finishing them off, and then you'll get your body back"

"Really? Ah..what a relief"

"But, suppose one of those visored get in the way and try to.._reason_ with the hollow you, I can't say it'll end well"

"You just had to ruin it" Shuuhei said flatly.

"Hey, you know how they are. Someone will probably try to help you and they'll get killed" Kazeshini shrugged.

"I hope they don't.."

"Che..hopes won't get you anywhere now kid"

"Thanks, Kazeshini. Real helpful"

"Just being honest"

* * *

As the fight went on, the visored found themselves getting tired, and their warehouse kept getting destroyed. Some of the lower espada were weakening, like Aaroniero and Yammy, but in order for that to happen Hiyori had to use her mask and Kensei used bankai. Some of the other espada had released their resurrecion forms, like Szayelaporro and Grimmjow. Ichigo had used bankai, and Rose was using his mask. Shinji had removed his mask to save power and Ulquiorra still didn't use his sword. Lisa wasn't getting far with Hallibel and Mashiro was having difficulties with Starrk and Lillynette. As of now, the espada were winning, and the visored couldn't help but wonder where the soul society was.

Shuuhei's hollow grinned widely at the espada in front of him, exposing sharp teeth. The guy looked like a freaking white spoon with arms and legs, but he was strong. Comical and a challenge. _Perfect_. Mister spoon raised an eyebrow at the odd character before him.

"What's yer deal? I'm pretty sure you were a shinigami when we came here, and now yer a hollow? And these others guys have masks too? But you..yer whole damn body is like an arrancars. Ya even have a hollow hole. How interesting" The spoon grinned, showing his piano teeth. If only Shinji could see it.

"And you look like a spoon. Now that we've covered appearances, let's have some fun" The hollow mocked with his watery voice.

"I don't look like no damn spoon!" The espada bristled.

"Hm, bad grammar too. Guess this Aizen guy doesn't bother with education"

"Leave that bastard out of this!"

"Alright alright, don't get your spoon all bent out of shape"

"That's it, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Bring it, mister spoon"

"My names Nnoitra Gilga, asshole! And I'm the fifth espada, so show some damn respect!"

"Respect? For only the fifth? And a spoon, none the less. So, if your the fifth, whose number one? Let me guess, mister emo over there? Or the blueberry up top?"

"Ulquiorra is fourth, and Grimmjow is sixth. Starrk over there is first" Nnoitra explained boredly.

"Really? That lazy ass is first? How disappointing"

"Tell me about it. I could easily be first"

"Well..I wouldn't take it _that_ far"

"Fuck you!"

The hollow grinned and flashed in front of Nnoitra, who was expecting an attack, but he wasn't expecting a hand to pierce his flesh and come out on the other side. He was too stunned to move, and the hollow noticed some of the other espada glance over with wide eyes.

"You..my hierro..you went right through it? But..how? What the hell are you?!" Nnoitra yelled, staring at the arm in his stomach with blood flowing off it.

"Hierro? I'm not familiar with that term, but whatever it is, it's useless. My hand went through you like nothing, and here I was expecting a challenge"

"You..you bastard! I'll kill you! Pray, Santa Teresa!" The lanky espada commanded, and soon he had four armsand carrying scythes.

"Hm, our weapons match. Mines better though. Just because you've got four doesn't mean anything"

"Shut up already and die!"

* * *

After fighting for a while, Yammy finally fell. Kensei sighed in relief, feeling better that at least one espada was down. He was about to go help Shuuhei when he heard a giant footstep behind him and turned around slowly. What he saw made him want to kill himself. The fat ass looked like a deformed dinosaur and was definitely bigger. He had a zero on his shoulder, and Kensei felt his blood boil.

"Hah! You thought you beat me didn't you? Nope! I've been training for this moment since forever, eating, sleeping, it was pretty hard. But look at me now! I'm the zero espada, strongest of them all! You'll never beat me, puny shinigami!" Yammy gloated, completely oblivious to Kensei's on coming temper tantrum. When said visored didn't say anything, Yammy leaned in closer.

"Hey, are you even listening? What, to scared to talk? Yeah, I'm pretty intimidating. Can't say I blame you for getting all nervous" Yammy pressed, noticing the smoke emanating from Kensei's ears. "Hey! Shinigami! Oi! Are you-" He was cut off by Kensei screaming and ripping his hollow mask out, letting the inner beast free to do whatever it wanted. Yammy jumped back in surprise at the outburst and howled when one of his legs fell off. Kensei's hollow ran underneath and cut off each leg and then flash stepped to the neck where he fired a massive cero, not stopping to see if the fat ass was dead. He continued firing ceros and using his now stronger fists to strangle the over sized neck, occasionally stabbing with Tachikaze. Once he saw fit, he left the obliterated Yammy and went inside to vent his anger.

* * *

Shuuhei's hollow laughed maniacally as he tore one of Nnoitra's arms off, not even caring that there were now six instead of four. He did happen to glance around at the other espada, feeling excited to fight them, especially Ulquiorra. The roof suddenly broke as Ichigo crashed in, landing on the floor. Grimmjow jumped in and started punching him rapidly, at which the hollow laughed at. It looked kind of funny, and he wanted to try it. Maybe after he defeated Ulquiorra, he would test it out on Grimmjow. He then noticed Kensei's hollow storm in, looking around like a predator searching for prey. They spotted each other and Shuuhei's hollow felt something in him burn, like the over powering need to kill. He left Nnoitra and stalked over to Kensei, gripping his large scythe and snarling. Nnoitra didn't like being ditched, so he stormed after the hollow. Kensei, sensing a threat to his prey, growled and fired a cero at Nnoitra, who was caught off guard and didn't dodge. It only burned half of him, and he started to fire his own cero when Shuuhei turned around and blasted the quinto away with possibly the largest cero anyone had ever seen. Nnoitra didn't get back up after that.

Shuuhei glared at Kensei's hollow menacingly and continued stalking over, the latter doing the same. Kensei's hand shot out at Shuuhei's throat but he quickly blocked with his arm, smacking the threatening hand away and swinging his scythe. Kensei jumped to avoid the blade but was quickly punched, pushing his temper further. He used Tachikaze and swung forcefully, nicking the others shoulder. Shuuhei growled and felt a black aura swirl around his scythe, but ignored it to keep attacking. Some of the other visored were watching and dodging their opponents.

"My my..that doesn't look good" Shinji said mostly to himself. Ulquiorra seemed uninterested and attempted to pierce Shinji's chest with his hand while the other remained in his pocket. Shinji was starting to get annoyed by Ulquiorra's fighting style.

"You're a real pain in the ass, ya know that right? Not even usin' yer sword? That just won't do, my dear espada" Shinji said nonchalantly. Ulquiorra just stared at him blankly, making Shinji shudder. Those freaking _eyes_..

"A quiet one too? Tch..how does Aizen deal with you? Though..he always did do well around the odd ones.." Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction, and Shinji grinned.

"Do not speak of my lord as if you know him, trash" Ulquiorra said monotonely, though there was a hint of anger and..jealousy?

"Oh, but I do know him. Quite well, actually. You see, when he was still a shinigami, he served as my lieutenant for a while. Until..of course..he used me and my friends for an experiment. You noticed the masks, yeah? A lovely gift from your _'lord._'"

"Your.._lieutenant_..you expect me to believe my lord served under _you_? Impossible" Ulquiorra seemed hesitant, and Shinji smiled as he quickly stabbed him in the stomach, making the pale mans eyes grow slightly again and then narrow.

"That was a low move, and one you'll regret" Ulquiorra growled and unsheathed his sword, making Shinji grin excitedly. Finally, things would liven up.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapter. Don't hate me! I**** just couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Next chapter will start leaning towards the end of the espada fight hopefully. I don't want to drag it out, since it's already random. Meh. Writers block does that to you. Anyways, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So..I got distracted with another anime. I know, excuses excuses. Highschool of the dead is just a good anime, and no, not because of all the naked chicks. It's because of the zombies. Even still, Bleach is my favorite and will be until I die. Yea, I'm gonna keep re-watching it until I die. Awesome plan, I know. Anyways, I still have writers block and this chapter will probably suck, so I won't even bother to say 'enjoy'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Kensei staggered back as his vision flickered, having just gotten socked in the jaw. He felt blood trickle down his face, stinging his eye and making it even harder to see. Even so, he briefly took in the image of the hollowfied Shuuhei before his own hollow regained control. Though it was blurry, he could see the skinny, gray hollow before him. Most hollows had muscle, or at least something besides skin and bones, but Shuuhei looked like a skeleton. There was a gaping hole on the left side of his chest, right where the heart should be. The large scythe he carried glowed black and whipped around as he commanded the chain. He still wore the dark gray cloak and had the hollow mask, which was a stark contrast from his dark form. Another thing was his hair, which flowed down his back and stopped at the tail bone. As Kensei's vision faded again he noticed the amount of blood covering his lovers body, and felt his heart clench before his hollow took over. If this didn't stop soon...

Shuuhei lunged forward again after catching his breath, aiming his clawed hand at Kensei's heart in an attempt to pierce it like he had with Nnoitra but reeled back when a heavy fist connected with his cheek. The mask cracked a little, and he growled angrily. Using his scythe, he cracked it like a whip and sent it flying, the chain extending as it's master commanded. The blade sank into Kensei's stomach, right above his tattoo. With a snap of the wrist, the chain shortened back to it's original state and a blue tongue licked the blood. Kensei snarled and used Tachikaze's bomb thrust to blow Shuuhei away, who let out a blood curdling scream. As the smoke cleared, Kensei's hollow saw that the blast had removed his right arm, the one that he didn't hold Kazeshini with. Shuuhei's eye glowed bright teal as he fired a massive cero, one that hit Kensei dead on. The force caused him to break through the wall, his back cracking at impact along with his head. He managed to stand, but staggered again. Shuuhei was breathing raggedly and he gripped his bleeding shoulder, registering the fact that he had no arm.

_Meanwhile..._

"My my..there really going at it. Someone should stop them..but I suppose it won't be me" Shinji muttered to himself, turning his eyes back to Ulquiorra who had started to use his sword. He was starting to get use to the espada's moves and could predict them now, making dodging much easier. The tough part was landing a good hit on him, since the guy was so fast. With a shrug he decided to use Kasanade's special ability, and watched as the pink gas surrounded Ulquiorra. Said espada didn't look confused, though really he never looked anything, but Shinji could tell he didn't know what was going on. When everything went upside down, the blonde smiled.

"Hm, does it smell good all of a sudden? Oh my, we're upside down. How interesting" Shinji said, waiting for the quatro's reaction.

"Is this all you can do? Hmph, I expected as much from trash like you" Ulquiorra responded flatly.

"All I can do? No, but it's my favorite. You'll see that it's nothing to joke about, my dear espada" Shinji grinned and used flash step to appear by Ulquiorra, who instinctively swung his sword but looked a tiny bit surprised when it didn't cut anything.

"Ah ah, I'm over here. What, are your senses off? In the inverted world, you're not just upside down. Left isn't left, right isn't right. Do you understand, espada? Your senses will betray you in my world" As Shinji finished talking, blood spurted out of Ulquiorra's shoulder from a large gash Shinji inflicted seconds ago. The quatro narrowed his eyes before vanishing, using sonido to run behind Shinji and stab him. Said blonde grew wide eyed as he felt cold metal run through his stomach, and he slowly turned his head back to see Ulquiorra's blank stare.

"My senses will betray me, you say? Well then I will simply ignore them and do the opposite" Ulquiorra said simply as Aaroniero fell in the background, Hiyori soon following. Two down, eight to go. Well, maybe nine if you count Shuuhei. Speaking of Shuuhei, he was currently kicking Kensei's ass. The time limit for his mask was about up, and he felt his consciousness start to fade. Shuuhei's hollow was too strong, and at this rate he could kill everyone, espada and visored. Said hollow was currently walking over to him, since he was lying on the ground weakly, and readied his scythe for the final blow. Right when the blade was about to swipe down and remove his head, an orange barrier blocked it and shattered on impact. Everyone in the room stopped moving and looked towards the sudden interference. Ichigo's slight gasp was heard, followed by violent coughing and blood splattering out.

"Orihime!" He managed to rasp out.

"Ichigo.." She gasped at seeing his battered state.

"What the hell is going on here?" A deeper voice asked, and in walked Uryuu and Chad.

"We brought help" Chad pointed behind him, and a mass amount of figures emerged.

"What the..did you bring the whole soul society?!" A confused Ichigo asked, forgetting about the blue haired espadas foot holding him down.

"Actually it's only the captains and some lieutenants" Another new voice said, one that belonged to Renji. He was standing next to Byakuya, who looked around threateningly at the remaining intruders. Just as Renji said, every captain was there along with Rangiku, Kira, Isane, Momo, and Yachiru. Rukia was also there, of course. The head captain stepped forward, his eyes immediately looking at the hollowfied Shuuhei and then glaring at the first espada he saw, which happened to be Ulquiorra.

"Why has Aizen suddenly decided to attack" His loud voice boomed. It wasn't really a question, more of a demanding statement.

"I do not have to tell you that" The raven haired espada replied shortly. "Shouldn't you be defending the soul society?"

"From what? Those fracciones he sent? They were hardly a challenge, and were defeated quickly. Now we are here to kill you as well"

"You killed all of our fracciones?" A suddenly surprised Hallibel asked. The head captain nodded, and her spiritual pressure whipped around angrily.

"I will personally kill you myself" She hissed, lunging for the head captain. Before she could get close, a garganta appeared and out stepped the man they were previously asking about along with his two lackeys. Every soul reaper unsheathed their swords immediately.

"Hallibel, I would insist you calm yourself before you make any rash decisions" The brown haired man spoke, and Hallibel bowed deeply before stepping back.

"My apologies, lord Aizen" She said, voice laced with sorrow. Aizen nodded and turned towards Ulquiorra who bowed in respect.

"I believe it's time to return, Ulquiorra. I can't afford to lose anymore espada, it's bad enough all of the fracciones were murdered. Pick up those who cannot walk and return to Hueco Mundo" He gave his orders before heading back into the garganta. Shinji suddenly flash stepped and attempted to stab his former lieutenant, but grew stiff when a long blade ran him through. He looked to his right, where a fox face smiled back at him.

"Oh my, that was close. I can't have you trying to kill my captain, now can I?" He said in a sly voice. His blade shrunk back to normal size and he returned to Aizen's side, not watching as Shinji fell unconscious. One by one, the espada followed their lord into the blackness.

"We ain't finished, shinigami. I'll be back to kill you" Grimmjow growled to Ichigo before using sonido and disappearing. The unconscious espada were lifted easily by Ulquiorra and transported into the gaping hole which turned in to a jagged line before vanishing. Unohana began healing, and as Shuuhei was about to finish what he started earlier, he was tied up by kido.

"I thought he came here to get better. I see now that is not the case" The head captain looked down disapprovingly at Shuuhei.

"W-were trying as hard as we can. Give us more time" Kensei wheezed out, getting the old mans attention.

"Kensei Muguruma, I see you are still alive along with the others. How can you expect me to believe he is in good hands here?"

"Because we know what we're doing. We all went through this, in case you forgot. The fact of the matter is, you lack the experience we all have" Kensei shot back, fighting to stay awake. The head captain thought for a moment before speaking.

"You have one month, and if he shows no signs of improvement, we will step in. Now, rest and we will take care of everything else" As he said that, Unohana resumed healing with Isane while some of the others started repairing the warehouse. Shuuhei remained tied up until he finally fell unconscious and his body morphed back to it's regular state.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter. Meh, my brains fried when it comes to this story. I literally forced myself to finish this chapter today. Sigh..losing your inspiration sucks. Oh well, hopefully I squeeze out another chapter soon, though I don't promise anything. Until then, review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated in a while. I've been distracted with another story. But, today I'm attempting to update all of my other ones, so hopefully that works. Anyways, enjoy chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

When Shuuhei woke up, he found himself back in Kensei's room and in unbearable pain. It was quiet, and he felt like something had gone terribly wrong. The espada had come in, and then he was in his inner world, which meant his hollow had come out. That wasn't good. He tried to push himself up, and then froze. Why couldn't he feel his other arm? He quickly reached over and grabbed where his arm should be, but only grabbed blanket. His arm was gone.

"Where the hell is my arm?!" He yelled, going into panic mode. The door opened, and Hachi came in along with Orihime.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm sorry, but your arm was lost in battle. Luckily, Orihime has outstanding abilities, and can probably fix it" Hachi smiled at the orangenette, who nodded and started healing. Sure enough, his arm started growing back.

"Battle? Was it one of the espadas?" Shuuhei asked, not remembering much. Hachi smiled sadly.

"No, you killed one of the espadas rather quickly. I'm afraid the person, or rather, the hollow that did this to you was Kensei" Hachi explained, and Shuuhei's eyes widened.

"K-Kensei? Where is he? Is he okay?" He asked frantically.

"He's sleeping now, but he took quite a bit of damage, not only from you, but also an espada. We nearly lost him, but luckily Orihime healed him"

"Oh..oh no..I-I need to see him"

"In due time, Shuuhei. Just rest for now. Kensei isn't going anywhere"

"Well..alright. How are the others?"

"They're managing. I believe Shinji took quite a bit of damage as well, and Ichigo. But they have all been healed and are resting. Luckily, the soul society came after dealing with their own invasion. At the same time, Aizen came and retreated with the espada. It is rather unnerving that he invaded so randomly and without warning" Hachi looked away, being in deep thought.

"The soul society? Are they still here?" Shuuhei asked, immediately thinking of Kira.

"They left a few days ago"

"A few days..Hachi..how long have I been sleeping?" He asked, feeling numb suddenly.

"Oh..about..five days" The pink haired man answered calmly. Shuuhei's eyes widened.

"Five days?!" He yelled, sitting up quickly.

"Oh, Shuuhei, you must rest or else the wounds will open" Orihime said, trying to calm the lieutenant down.

"But..but..five days!"

"Calm down, kid" A familiar gruff voice said. Shuuhei froze and looked at the doorway, where a bandaged Kensei stood. He was using the frame for balance, and looked like he could fall over any minute. Hachi quickly stood and helped him to the bed.

"Kensei, you shouldn't be walking around yet" Hachi chided.

"Why not? Everyone else is" Kensei shrugged. As if on cue, screaming was heard from the main room.

"Ow! Dammit Shinji, get offa me! Stupid baldy!" Hiyori yelled, having just gotten crushed by a limping Shinji.

"It's not my fault you were in the way! And for the millionth time I'm not bald, idiot!" Shinji yelled back, trying and failing to stand.

"Yer not even supposed to be walking, idiot!"

"Neither are you, idiot!"

"Stop calling me idiot, idiot!"

"Oh dear..I must go check on them" Hachi sighed and exited the room. Orihime finished healing Shuuhei and stood up.

"There you go, good as new" She said happily. Shuuhei stretched the limb, admiring her work.

"That's amazing!" He said, feeling more calm.

"Oh, it's nothing. If you ever need anything, just ask, okay?" She smiled brightly, and Shuuhei nodded. After she left, Shuuhei looked at Kensei who was laying next to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, as if speaking loudly would break the man.

"I'm just peachy. The real question is, are you?" Kensei asked, his gruff voice unchanging.

"I'm better now that you're here" He replied with a small blush. Kensei scoffed.

"Yeah yeah. Listen, I'm sorry things got out of hand. But, you really should have trained. All of that could've been avoided. You're gonna need a shit load of training..cause that thing inside of you..is stronger than anything I've ever seen"

"I know..and I will train this time. As soon as I feel better, I promise. And..I'm sorry..for what I did to you" Shuuhei looked down, feeling more terrible. Kensei grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him, and pulled him in for a kiss. Not surprisingly, he felt cold tears on his face and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Shuuhei. Everything's alright now" He comforted, losing the edge in his voice.

"I know..I just feel so bad" Shuuhei sniffled.

"It's alright. Just relax for now. I'm here"

"Okay..Kensei?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you.."

"Che..I love you too"

Shuuhei smiled, and rested his head on the larger mans chest, feeling the warmth. He couldn't remember what he did while fighting, and he didn't want to. Kensei almost died because of him, and he didn't want to know how. All he wanted was piece and quiet with his lover.

"Oi, quit making out ya fruity bastards!"

"Sh-shut up Hiyori!"

"Hiyori, let Shinji and Rose do whatever they want"

"Shut up Lisa! You just wanna watch it!"

"Don't be mean to Lisa!"

"Shut up, Mashiro!"

Well, so much for piece and quiet.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh..another short chapter. It's all I seem to be able to write for this story. Well, it's better than nothing, right? Right?! I've been writing stories for three hours..it's time for a break. Review, or maybe don't, I don't care anymore.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oh my glob! It's been like..a month! Yeah? Hmm..feels like more..regardless, oh my glob! I've been half assing pretty much every story I'm currently writing. Ugh..mind fuck! My brain is officially fucked. How I managed to write this is a mystery indeed. Sigh..here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck you disclaimer..I'm tired of your shit..-.-**

**Chapter 16**

"You ready?"

"No..."

"Shuuhei"

"What? I'm nervous! What if something bad happens..like last time..what if—"

"Shuuhei, stop freaking yourself out. It won't be like that"

"Well..if you say so.." Shuuhei sighed and watched as Hachi put up the barrier around himself and Kensei. The day had finally come where he would train with his hollow and bankai. Yamamoto gave him a month, and after healing completely, he only had about three weeks left, which meant he needed to train every day. No pressure, right? If he didn't get his shit together by then, who knows what the old man would do. But, this didn't stop the lieutenant from being nervous.

"Ready?" Kensei asked, getting into a fighting stance. Shuuhei felt his heart speed up.

"I guess.." He said nervously. Kensei nodded, and suddenly his spiritual pressure spiked, making Shuuhei's scars itch a little.

"W-why are you doing that?" Shuuhei asked, feeling his own reiatsu rise.

"To help bring out your hollow. We'll work towards you bringing it out by yourself, but for now, this is how it's gotta be. All you need to do is focus on donning your mask" The silver haired man explained, kicking his reiatsu up a bit more. Shuuhei sighed and did as he was told, and focused his reiatsu. It surprised him when he felt the mask form, starting from his scars and spreading outwards. The power swell hit him immediately, and he struggled to keep control.

"Good. We won't do anything intense today, we'll just focus on keeping control of your hollow" Kensei said approvingly, donning his own mask for safety purposes. Shuuhei's hollow was unpredictable and deadly, so it's best to be prepared. He made sure to keep his reiatsu in check, not wanting to aggravate Shuuhei.

"O-okay" Shuuhei hissed, his voice distorted.

**_'So, you're finally using my power? You really think you can handle me?'_** Shuuhei's hollow said from within his mind.

_'I can certainly try. If I'm gonna be stuck with you, I might as well get use to controlling you' _Shuuhei said back.

"What do ya say, kid? Wanna try sparring?" Kensei asked, feeling Shuuhei calm down some.

"Why not" Shuuhei said. His reiatsu was shaky, but slowly it calmed down. Kensei took Tachikaze out, Shuuhei unsheathing Kazeshini.

**_'So confident now, aren't we? You really think you can do this?'_**

_'Like I said before, I can try. They all did it. The vizard all controlled their hollows. From what I heard, Ichigo had a hard time with it, but he still did. If they all did it, I can too'_

**_'Hmm..I may have misjudged you. This doesn't mean I'll go easy on you though'_**

_'Hm, I wouldn't expect anything else'_

Shuuhei felt his hollow digging to get out, and a dull throb pulsed throughout his right eye. His reiatsu fluctuated for a moment, and Kensei hesitated. His hollow was giving him problems already.

"You alright kid?" He asked, getting into a defensive stance.

"Yeah, he's just being a pain"

"Che..aren't they all"

**_'Hey! I heard that!'_** Shuuhei's hollow bristled, making Shuuhei laugh.

"Good point"

**_'Watch it, boy. I can easily take control of this situation'_**

_'Really now? Let's test that theory'_ Shuuhei shot back, feeling daring. He almost regretted it, when his reiatsu spiked and his eye throbbed painfully, making his head spin and his vision fade. He clenched his jaw, and forced himself to stay in control. Kensei looked at him wearily, knowing that he was trying hard to win this. It needed to be done, but now might not be the right time. However, Kensei trusted Shuuhei, and knew his lover was strong and determined. He would beat that thing inside him and everything would be fine.

_'I won't let you win again! I can't afford to lose!'_ Shuuhei yelled, gripping his head. Kazeshini started pulsing again, and emitted a dark glow.

**_'You can't control me! I am the strongest!'_** His hollow yelled, having a difficult time taking control. It surprised him that the boy was putting up such a good fight.

_'No! I am stronger than you! And I...will..win!'_ Shuuhei screamed, feeling his spiritual pressure spike immensely. His hollow yelled in frustration before collapsing in defeat. The mask slowly disappeared and Shuuhei dropped to his knees, feeling exhausted but victorious. Kensei tore his own mask away and knelt by the tired lieutenant, feeling relieved that the spiritual pressure calmed down.

"I'd say ya did pretty good, for _day one_" Kensei said, and smirked as the color left Shuuhei's face.

"Day..one.." He muttered, feeling like curling up into a ball and crying.

"That's right. We still got three whole weeks ahead of us, so ya better be ready" The vizard said, grinning at his lovers distressed face. Shuuhei groaned before letting the exhaustion claim him and collapsing onto the dirt floor.

**_'You..you haven't won yet, boy. I'll be back to take the reigns again, and next time you won't be so lucky'_ **His hollows voice echoed in his mind before everything went black. It was going to be a long three weeks.

**A/N: Meh, pretty short chapter. I just want to finish this story already! I think every chapter will be a time skip. Maybe a week or so. Just to speed things up. If I don't finish this soon, it's never gonna get done. Well, anyways, review maybe? I'm gonna go work on my other stories now ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! It's finally time for a new chapter. My obsession for KenShuu is slowly coming back, oh so very slowly. I don't know if it will stay, but I do know this story will get finished! So, I'm gonna get started before my muse goes away again. Sorry for any errors, I'm in a hurry.**

**Disclaimer: *Sticks middle finger up***

**Chapter 17**

"So, let me get this straight," A confused Shinji started, watching the two men flop onto the floor breathlessly, "That was your bankai, right?

"Yeah" Shuuhei said, gasping for air next to Kensei.

"So then..your mask, is it like..part of the bankai or what? When one of us uses bankai, our masks don't come along with it. But you..yours is so confusing!" Shinji sighed exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air.

"No, my mask isn't suppose to come out like that, it just does whenever I use bankai, since my spiritual pressure spikes" Hisagi explained, wiping sweat from his brow. It had been two weeks since they started training, and his progress had increased.

"Gotcha. Well, ya better get to fixing that, ne? I'd say it's yer hollows special way of saying ya still don't control him, and that he can come out whenever he sees fit, like when your reiatsu rises"

"Yeah, I know" Shuuhei sighed, mentally glaring at his hollow who merely laughed.

"At least you've improved. Two weeks ago, you needed our help to get that mask out. Now you can do it yourself. We'll work on the bankai mess later, it's time for a break" Kensei said, standing and nearly falling over in the process. They had been training nonstop all day, and the effects were finally hitting him and probably Shuuhei too.

"Thank kami" Hisagi murmured, using Kensei for support to stand up. It was a mistake, since the visored could hardly stand, and they both toppled over, Hisagi landing on top of his lover.

"My my, you two sure are a handful. I think I'll just let you lay down for a while, I've got things to do. Try to take it easy, lovebirds!" Shinji yelled, heading upstairs and laughing all the way. The others had decided to leave hours ago, so now it was only Kensei and Shuuhei, lying on top of each other in a hot, sweaty mess.

"What do you think he meant by 'take it easy?'" Shuuhei asked, not bothering to move off Kensei.

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea" The older man replied, smirking mischievously.

"And what would that be, Kensei?" Shuuhei asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Tell ya what, I'll just show you what he meant" Kensei said huskily, nipping the lieutenants earlobe.

"I'm alright with that" Hisagi smirked, seeking the ex-captains lips.

* * *

"How's it going down there?" Rose asked, lounging on the couch with a bored expression.

"Oh, the same as always I suppose. He's made some good progress, and they're finally taking a break" Shinji shrugged, plopping down next to Rose.

"They're going at it again, aren't they?" He asked knowingly.

"Oh yeah. I'd give it a good hour before they finish"

"Ah, young love" Rose sighed, smiling lazily.

"Aren't you younger than Kensei?" Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Am I? Hm, he does seem older, now that you mention it. Shuuhei's younger, that's for sure"

"He is, isn't he..I wonder how much of a gap there is between their ages.." Shinji said, and both men looked thoughtful before scrunching their faces in disgust.

"That's just...disturbing..." Rose said, shuddering.

"Never woulda pegged Kensei as a craddle robber.." Shinji added, sticking his tongue out at the thought.

"Ugh, subject change! When did you get that tongue ring, anyways? I can't quite remember"

"Ya know..I can't remember either. It was after we left the soul society, that's for sure. I think me and Kensei went wandering around, and both decided to get piercings. He kinda went crazy with it though. I recall having to drag him out before he got his lip done"

"Ah, I remember that. You also got your hair cut that day" Rose said, leaning closer to Shinji.

"That I did. I think we all changed something about ourselves that day"

"It was a change for the better. With that long hair, you looked very feminine"

"Hey! I did not! And you're not one to talk!" Shinji yelled, crossing his arms in a huff, making Rose laugh and rest his head on the blondes shoulder.

"I'm kidding. You look stunning, no matter how long or short the hair" Rose said, making Shinji blush slightly.

"Same goes for you, Rose" Shinji said, and felt his eyes widen when the man suddenly kissed him. His shock dissolved when a warm tongue slid across his lips, and then he got lost in the blissfulness that is Rose.

* * *

"Lisaaaa! I'm so bored!" A certain green haired ex-lieutenant whined, rolling around under Lisa's bed sheets, not caring that she's completely naked.

"Mashiro, how can you be bored at a time like this? Normal people are tired after sex, ya know" Lisa muttered, trying to get some sleep. Mashiro continued throwing a tantrum until Lisa sighed and stood to get dressed.

"Fine, we'll go do something, just quit fussing" She grumbled, and then furrowed her brows at the silence. When she turned around, Lisa couldn't help but facepalm at the sight of a sleeping Mashiro.

"Oh, now you go to sleep?!" The raven haired woman yelled, and Mashiro didn't even stir. Hiyori walked by and heard Lisa yell, and then snorted.

"Typical" She mutters, walking into the kitchen to find something to eat. She briefly notices Shinji and Rose going at it on the couch, and rolls her eyes.

"There goes my appetite" She sighs, and heads upstairs to find decent company. Ichigo is dancing again with Love, while Hachi reads on the couch. Having finally found normal people who don't have sex everyday, she sits happily next to Hachi and laughs as Ichigo falls over, being too injured to dance properly.

"That espada really messed you up!" She shouts, and Ichigo glares while trying to stand back up, with the help of Love.

"Shut up, monkey. I remember you getting your ass kicked too" Ichigo shoots back, and Hiyori bristles.

"Who you calling a monkey, dickhead?! And my injuries weren't as bad as yours, since I can at least stand!" She yells, pointing an accusing finger at the berry.

"I can stand too! I just lost my footing, that's all!"

"Yeah yeah, excuses!"

"It's not an excuse! It's a legitimate reason!"

"Shut up, stupid baldy!"

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

"They certainly know how to ruin a moment" Rose said, fixing his shirt which had risen up somehow.

"Tell me about it. Would you like to continue this elsewhere?" Shinji asked, smiling pervertedly.

"Continue what, Shinji?" Rose asked, feigning innocence. Shinji chuckled and whispered something in his lovers ear, making the artistic man turn blood red and nod slowly. The two quickly went into Shinji's room, passing an annoyed looking Lisa on the way. Hachi was coming downstairs, and Lisa asked him a question.

"Hachi, where are Kensei and Shuuhei?"

"I believe they are still training, why?" The pink haired man answered.

"Oh, just wondering" Lisa replied, and continued walking. She was actually trying to decide who she wants to spy on, Kensei and Shuuhei, or Shinji and Rose.

'Well, this might be the only chance I get to actually see Kensei and Shuuhei in action. I can see Shinji and Rose whenever I want, since they recently took a liking to couch sex' She pondered the options, and then made her way to the underground training area.

* * *

Hours later, Kensei and Shuuhei (after kicking Lisa out) went back to training, despite being exhausted. The sun was setting, though you couldn't tell from underground. Some other visored decided to watch, being bored and having nothing else to do. They didn't really worry about Shuuhei going crazy anymore, since he had a pretty good grip on his hollow now. It was just interesting to watch them fight.

"Alright, you know the drill" Kensei said, holding Tachikaze in his fist. Shuuhei nodded and brought out his mask, taking a moment to adjust to the rise in reiatsu. They sparred for a few minutes, and then Shuuhei tore his mask off, taking Kazeshini out and using bankai. This time, he tried extra hard to keep his hollow under control. His scars throbbed, first painfully and then it dulled, and he felt himself grinning when his mask didn't come back out.

"Heh, good job kid" Kensei said approvingly, and Shuuhei bristled at the name.

"Thanks, old man" He shot back, smirking at Kensei's scowl.

"You're getting cocky. We still have a whole week to go, in case you forgot"

"I'm well aware of that" Hisagi replied with a grin, making Kensei roll his eyes.

"Alright then, let's just see what that bankai can do"

"Let's"

**A/N: Meh, kind of a weird place to stop, but I'm out of ideas. This chapter was longer than the last one, right? It took me three days to finish this piece of crap, and I'm not satisfied with it. Oh well. I told you there would be a lot of time skips ^_^ Next chapter will (hopefully) be the last. I'm so behind on my other stories .**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, since I'm no longer behind on my other stories, I decided to finish this one. That's right, FINISH! This will be the last chapter. Man, how long ago did I start writing this? Way too long ago, that's for sure. I want to thank you all for being patient with me and reviewing, it's been fun. KenShuu is definitely in my top ten favorite pairings now. Ah, I'm getting distracted already with tv XD I should write this before I completely give up.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* For the last time, I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter 18**

It had been a week since Shuuhei achieved bankai without his hollow coming out, and today was the day where Yamamoto would see if he was stable enough to resume being a lieutenant in the ninth division. The head captain was currently in the underground training area, watching as Kensei sparred with Shuuhei, making the latter incredibly nervous. If he couldn't prove to the head captain that he had improved, who knows what would happen. Yamamoto said he would train him himself, which just sounds terrible.

"Alright, just stay calm kid. Try to pretend like it's just me and you, like we practiced. No pressure" Kensei said soothingly, trying to calm Hisagi down. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect.

"No pressure? The head freaking captain is watching me! You have _no_ idea how much pressure there is!" Shuuhei half yelled. Kensei rolled his eyes before taking out Tachikaze, feeling that Shuuhei just needed to get this over with. He looked briefly at Yamamoto, who nodded, telling them to continue.

"Then suck it up, it's show time" Kensei muttered, never being the sensitive, calming type. In a flash, their blades were pressed firmly against each other. Shuuhei unleashed his shikai, and used one of the blades to swipe at Kensei, forcing him to jump away. Kensei put his mask on, and without hesitation lunged at Shuuhei who blocked with Kazeshini. He made the mistake of glancing at the head captain, and instantly felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, right under his tattoo.

"Don't get distracted! This is a test, so show him what you've learned!" Kensei chided, watching a drop of blood slide down his lovers cheek. Shuuhei narrowed his eyes, and suddenly ripped his hollow mask on. Kensei smirked, enjoying his feisty side, though now wasn't the time to admire it. Shuuhei was attacking rapidly, and Kensei felt that his time was up, so he removed the mask.

"Good, now show him what else you've learned" Kensei said, barely dodging the blade of Kazeshini. Shuuhei nodded, ripping his mask off. Kensei took a second to see Yamamoto's reaction, and was pleased to see the impressed face.

"Bankai!" Shuuhei yelled, and Kensei covered his face with his forearm to shield himself from the immense amount of spiritual pressure. When the dust cleared, Kensei let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Shuuhei didn't have a mask and his reiatsu wasn't going crazy. Yamamoto seemed pleased, and slammed his staff against the ground, gaining everyone's attention.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, I hereby declare you stable enough to return to the soul society, where you will resume your lieutenant duties" He said, his voice booming. Shuuhei grinned widely, morphing back to his normal state, and then frowned.

"So...when am I going back?" He asked, feeling a sense of dread wash over him.

"Today" The head captain said, turning towards the exit. Kensei's eyes widened, and he felt his temper rise.

"So soon? What's the rush?" Shinji asked, feeling a little disappointed himself. They were all getting use to having Shuuhei around.

"The Seireitei is in dire need of captains, we cannot afford to lose a lieutenant as well. Now, come with me, Lieutenant Hisagi" Yamamoto said, but before leaving glanced around at the visored. Shuuhei looked at Kensei, not knowing what to do, and the older man nodded sadly.

"Time to go, kid"

* * *

"Nooooo! Shuuhei's leaving! Don't leave, Shuuhei!" Mashiro cried, hugging Lisa for support. They were gathered upstairs where Yamamoto had opened a senkaimon and Shuuhei was waiting to leave with his box of stuff.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I'll come visit whenever I can though" Shuuhei said, glancing at the head captain for any signs of disapproval. Surprisingly, there was none. One by one, the visored said their goodbyes, until only Kensei was left. Shuuhei had to bite his tongue in order to keep his emotions in check.

"Well..I guess this is it, kid. It's been...fun" Kensei said, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah..it really has. I'll uh..I'll see you?" Shuuhei said, feeling the back of his eyes stinging.

"Yeah..you'll see me" He said, and briefly looked into his lovers eyes. Shuuhei was shocked at how much emotion the man was holding inside of them, but they had to keep this professional in front of the head captain. With one last look, Hisagi entered the senkaimon, and could almost feel everyone's heart drop, but mostly he felt his own shatter.

"I will follow you shortly, lieutenant. I must speak with the visored for a moment" Yamamoto said, and Shuuhei kept walking.

_'Goodbye...Kensei...'_

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"Shuuhei, you in there?" Izuru Kira asked, knocking on squad nines door. A moment later, said lieutenant emerged, looking tired and slightly depressed. Ever since Hisagi came home, he just wasn't the same, and it worried Kira. Shuuhei refused to talk about it though, which only worried Izuru more.

"Hey, there's an important meeting for all captains and lieutenants right now, we've gotta go" The blonde said, dragging his friend outside hurridly.

"Woah! Jeez, what's the hurry?" Hisagi asked, letting his friend drag him along.

"I don't know, the message said it was of the utmost importance and we can't be late!"

"Then why don't we just flash step?" Shuuhei asked flatly, and then his vision burred as Kira took his advice. A moment later, they burst through the first divisions doors and got in line. Shuuhei wasn't sure what was going on, and he couldn't bring himself to care. Since he got back, all he could think about was a certain silver haired visored.

"I have important news for you all! As of today, the vacancies in three of our divisions will be filled! We will be the Thirteen Court Guard Squads once again!" The head captain yelled, bringing Shuuhei out of his thoughts. The doors opened, and three figures emerged, drawing several gasps throughout the room, including one from Shuuhei.

"Captains of squad three, five, and nine, present yourselves and take your captains haori!"

"Captain of squad three, Rojuro Otoribashi!"

"Captain of squad five, Shinji Hirako!"

"Captain of squad nine, Kensei Muguruma!"

Shuuhei could only watch in awe as the three visored put on their haori, each looking slightly different. Rose looked mostly the same, just a few minor outfit changes. Shinji had cut his bangs, now having a slanted look, and wore his beloved tie. Kensei had his hair mussed up and also had minor outfit changes, and Shuuhei thought he looked positively amazing. He wasn't even aware of how wild his reiatsu had gotten, and when Kensei stood in front of him, he didn't miss the comment.

"Che, excited to see me or what?" The large man said, earning a blush from Shuuhei. The rest of the meeting went by like a blur for Shuuhei, and after it was over, the other captains and lieutenants didn't miss Kensei suddenly pick Shuuhei up and flash step out of the room.

"Ah, what a touching reunion, don't you think?" Shinji said, putting an arm around Rose who nodded in agreement.

"Quite beautiful, if you ask me"

* * *

"You're here! Why are you here?! I-I thought visored weren't allowed— and you didn't even want to come back! And you changed your hair! I can't believe you're here!" Shuuhei cried happily, practically squeezing the life out of Kensei.

"G-good to s-see you too, k-kid!" Kensei wheezed, patting the smaller mans head. He was thankful they were in the office and no one could see him suffocating to death. Shuuhei finally released him and immediately started kissing him, making up for lost time.

"Heh...someones...affectionate...today..." Kensei said between kisses. Shuuhei blushed and stood back, regaining his professional appearance.

"Sorry..I just missed you" He said sheepishly.

"I missed you too, Shuuhei" Kensei said, rubbing his lovers cheek affectionately. They kissed again, only this time more tenderly.

"Ya know...without Mashiro and Lisa here..." Kensei started, but was cut off by Shuuhei.

"You don't even have to say it. Let's go to my room" Shuuhei said, dragging Kensei to the back of the office where his room was. Little did they know Shinji and Rose were listening from the other side of the window, ignoring stares from passing soul reapers and their lieutenants who were watching their new captains.

"What do you think they're eavesdropping on? Isn't that Shuuhei's room?" Momo asked, eyeing her new captain suspiciously.

"I don't think we want to know, Momo...I don't think we want to know..." Izuru said, having a good idea on what Shuuhei was doing with his new captain.

"Do you think our captains will be nice?" Momo asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I think they'll be a little _too_ nice..if you get what I mean" Kira muttered, grimacing as Shinji and Rose kissed. Momo blushed and spun around, deciding to return to the division.

"What a strange lot...these visoreds" Kira said to himself, deciding to follow Momo and ask Shuuhei about his new relationship later. He was just glad to see his friend happy again, and to finally have a captain. With a complete soul society and a happy best friend, who wouldn't be content with their lives?

Everything turned out alright after all.

_Meanwhile in Karakura town, Ichigo's room..._

"Ah, I'm finally home. No more yelling, no more sex crazed visored, nothing. Just peace and quiet" Ichigo sighed, laying on his bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his window slammed open, revealing an angry Hiyori.

"Oi, baldy! Ya left yer disgusting boxers at the warehouse! I oughta rip you a new ass!" She yelled, tackling him with her sandle. At the same time, Kon woke up and started whining about missing Rukia, and his Soul Reaper badge started going off.

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!"

"I miss Rukiaaaaa! Waaaaaaa!"

"Stupid baldy! Stupid stupid stupid!"

"Why can't I ever get some peace and quiet?! AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end. Not exactly how I initially planned it out, but it's good enough. Man, this took forever to finish. I'm just glad it's over. Please leave one last review while I go stuff my face XD**


End file.
